La Mission
by Mily Black II
Summary: défi de Puky Cela devait être une simple mission d'extraction pour l'Auror Potter, pourtant le Destin en avait décidé autrement
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !  
Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté mais pour ceux qui ont été curieux, le blog continue de publier tous les jours (ou presque).  
Voilà le défi de Puky, il est déjà complet sur le blog donc je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens et je vous le mets en entier aujourd'hui puisque j'ai un peu de temps.  
A bientôt ici ou ailleurs,  
E**

Une douce odeur de nature qui se réveille, lui chatouilla le nez mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'émerveiller sur ce spectacle. Il repoussa une branche qui l'empêchait de voir le camp mangemort installé dans la forêt en contre bas. Il en vit deux parler dans un coin, regardant autour d'eux. Etaient ils au courant qu'il se trouvait là ?

Non cela était impossible. Seule une poignée d'hommes savaient que cette mission existait et il avait entière confiance en eux. Il se déplaça vers la droite pour avoir une meilleure vue, veillant toujours à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'était lancé un sort d'illusion un peu avant et avait remarqué qu'il avait vite été annulé. Voldemort avait sans doute truffé cette forêt de contre sorts puissants afin de rendre toute attaque suicidaire.

Mais voilà, lui James Potter était suicidaire. Il prenait ses idéaux tellement à cœur qu'affronter le pire mage noire de son époque ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se plaisait à croire qu'aucun sentiment n'était assez puissant pour atteindre son cœur, pas même la peur. Il s'adossa à un arbre, pour réfléchir.

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était Auror. Il avait vite démontré de grandes capacités et grâce à l'appui de Dumbledore, il avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse incroyable. Il était rapidement devenu un agent de terrain pour les missions extrêmes et jusque là, toutes avaient été réussies avec brio. A tel point qu'il avait même été recruté par l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Tous les jours ou presque, il avait une mission qu'elle soit officielle ou non. Cela lui laissait peu de temps pour une vie privée et il n'y voyait rien à redire là-dessus. Les femmes se succédaient dans son lit quand il en avait envie et aucune n'avait le temps de prendre ses aises. Il veillait farouchement à sa liberté.

Cette même liberté qui était mise en péril par ce mage noir et ses acolytes, les mangemorts. Il ne se battait pas contre Voldemort uniquement pour la défendre. Non, dans tous ses combats, il pensait à ses parents que le mage noir avait tués avec un sang froid inhumain.

Cet été là, il venait d'avoir 17 ans, il allait entrer en septième année à Poudlard quand, en revenant d'une partie de Quidditch, il avait trouvé le Manoir forcé. Il avait alors agi avec la plus grande prudence. Pénétrant sur la pointe des pieds, il avait suivi les éclats de voix, pour trouver ses parents agenouillés au sol devant un homme immense.

- Alors comme ça, vous osez me braver ?

Sa voix était sifflante et parfois dans ses cauchemars, James pouvait l'entendre de nouveau, glaçant son cœur.

- Oui.

Le père de James avait répondu, par défi sans doute. De toute façon, ils allaient mourir quelque soit leur réponse alors autant ne pas donner la satisfaction à ce pervers de percevoir leur peur. Un rire démoniaque s'était alors élevé, bientôt suivi par ceux des mangemorts.

- Soit.

Il avait laissé un long silence, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda la mère de James.

- Le retour de votre fils… J'aimerais qu'il voie comment je traite mes opposants… Peut être que lui acceptera de me rejoindre…

James avait eu un sursaut qui, heureusement, n'avait pas été perçu par les assassins. Bougeant à peine, il s'était roulé dans un coin et avait attendu. Il savait très bien que Voldemort ne laisserait jamais ses parents partir vivant. Alors dans un premier temps, il avait cherché à les libérer mais, à l'époque, il ne connaissait personne et la peur annihilait toutes pensées cohérentes. Puis, il avait repoussé l'idée de les sauver, pensant à sa vie.

Pourrait-il faire un marché avec Voldemort pour que ses parents soient épargnés ? Oui, il le pouvait. Mais le serpent ne tiendrait certainement pas parole… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider s'il voulait ou non faire parti de ses hommes qui tuaient des sorciers et des moldus pour soit disant purifier la race. Ou s'il voulait justement défendre ces innocents qui mourraient par dizaines tous les jours.

Cela lui avait pris un long moment. Et l'élément qui l'avait décidé, avait été tout simple. En début de deuxième année, une de ses camarades de Gryffondor n'était pas revenue à Poudlard. Sa famille et elle avaient été tuées durant l'été, leur maison saccagée puis brûlée. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. Cela l'avait ému plus qu'il ne le pensait à l'époque, mais dans sa cachette ce jour-là, cet assassinat, qui avait été le premier d'une longue liste, lui avait donné la force de ressortir de la maison et de transplaner au loin.

Dumbledore l'avait trouvé errant en état de choc à Pré Au Lard. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé là, il n'eut aucun souvenir de la fin de son été. Il commença sa septième année avec rage et fini major de promotion, accédant ainsi à la plus célèbre école de formation d'Auror. C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait maintenant dans une forêt humide à compter le nombre de mangemorts qu'il allait devoir supprimer.

Toute la journée, il était resté adossé à cet arbre. Il ne voulait pas attaquer de jour et de front en même temps. Il devait sauver quelqu'un et pas se faire tuer bêtement. Grâce à une minutieuse observation, il avait trouvé une faille dans ce camp et il comptait en profiter au cours de la nuit.

L'obscurité avait toujours été sa grande amie. Déjà à Poudlard, c'était après le couvre feu que lui et ses amis préparaient les blagues du lendemain. Assis sur leur lit, ils parlaient jusque tard, analysant jusqu'à la nausée les sorts afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit blessé. Brusquement un regain de nostalgie le saisit. Il se demanda ce que faisait les trois autres Maraudeurs en ce moment même.

Tout d'abord, Sirius, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Digne descendant d'une famille de mangemort, il avait atterri chez les Gryffondor, marquant ainsi le début de sa rébellion contre l'autorité. Ses parents l'avaient maudit et plusieurs fois battu, mais Sirius prônait la tolérance. Avec James, ils avaient été très populaires au Château par leurs blagues, leur comportement mais aussi par leur physique. Ils en avaient profité et continuaient encore à l'heure actuelle à collectionner les filles.

Venaient ensuite Remus et Peter. Son amitié avec eux était toute aussi forte mais tout autre. Peter réveillait plutôt l'instinct protecteur de James par son attitude effacée et son manque de confiance en lui. Mais parfois dans sa maladresse, Peter se révélait un atout.

Remus, quant à lui, était la sagesse incarnée. Il les retenait, évitant ainsi les incidents avec les Serpentards au détour d'un couloir ou encore avec les professeurs. Quand ils avaient su pour sa lycanthropie, ils l'avaient soutenu, ne rechignant pas à la tache de devenir animagii pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune.

Il soupira. Ses trois amis devaient être ensemble à se ronger les sangs pour lui, bien qu'ignorant exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il se trouvait. C'était le point le plus délicat du travail du jeune Potter. Réussir à cacher à ses trois frères d'armes ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Il continua à surveiller les allers et venues des gardes, s'étonnant tout de même de la nonchalance de ces derniers. Ils semblaient persuadés que personne ne viendrait jusque là et ne prenaient aucune précaution, permettant à James de suivre leur conversation.

- Bon on va la faire sortir un peu…

L'auror se releva légèrement pour voir sa mission. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait en une courte page que son chef lui avait fait lire avant de la détruire d'un coup de baguette. Il s'agissait d'une femme, d'une intelligence peu commune et qui avait mis au point diverses potions et sorts qui rendaient les mangemorts difficiles à supprimer. Elle était retenue contre son gré dans un camp perdu dans la nature…

Sauver quelqu'un sans savoir à quoi cette personne ressemble peut s'avérer compliqué aussi, avoir l'occasion de l'entrapercevoir ne serait ce que deux minutes en plein jour, lui permettrait de sauver la bonne personne le moment venu.

Le plus gras des deux mangemorts se dirigea vers une hutte, ouvrit la porte et poussa de grands cris.

- Allez, sors de là !

Il se poussa légèrement sur le coté.

- Dépêche toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

James retint son souffle. Une femme de taille moyenne venait de sortir de la cabane en question. Elle était maigre et boitait. Qu'avaient ils bien pu lui faire ? Une rage sourde monta en lui, tandis que le mangemort la poussait en avant pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Elle trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse à son geôlier.

- Me touche pas, Sale Sang de Bourbe !

Il attrapa son poignet et lui tordit afin qu'elle le lâche, tombant vers le sol, la tête la première. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut aucun mouvement, puis elle se redressa pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Son attitude démontrait un sacré caractère mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de claudiquer jusqu'à un tonneau qui lui servit de siège.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son visage à la chaleur du soleil de cet après midi. Elle était sale mais cela ne la préoccupait apparemment pas du tout.

James la détailla, s'attardant sur son profil. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, mais il ne savait pas si c'était leur couleur naturelle ou dû à la crasse. De même sur ses joues, il pouvait voir des taches sombres, surtout le long de son nez comme si toute la poussière de ce lieu avait voulu assécher ses larmes. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop grands et troués à divers endroits, révélant des blessures.

Cela réveilla en lui le besoin de protéger cette faible créature et de faire payer à ses tortionnaires ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce que malheureusement elle vivait encore. Il échafauda son plan avec minutie et attendit patiemment que le jour se couche…

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand James se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette. Il marcha le plus discrètement vers le camp, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour écouter si quelqu'un venait. Il s'approcha de la cabane où sa cible devait maintenant dormir.

Il s'accroupit devant l'unique fenêtre qui faisait face à la forêt et par laquelle ils pourraient fuir sans être vu de l'autre cabane où les deux mangemorts dormaient. Il regarda à l'intérieur, découvrant une salle spartiate avec juste un lit et un bureau. Malheureusement il faisait trop sombre pour en voir plus, il crocheta enfin la fenêtre et pénétra sans un bruit.

Dans le lit, il pouvait voir une forme allongée mais son instinct lui intimait de se méfier, quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, serrant sa baguette de son autre main. Il devait la réveiller et l'emmener loin. Accepterait-elle de le suivre sans broncher ? Crierait-elle pour ameuter les autres ?

Il tendit sa main libre vers les couvertures puis il comprit. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il faisait trop chaud pour dormir caché totalement… Il se retourna, et la trouva. Elle était assise dans un coin de la pièce, à moins d'un mètre de la fenêtre par laquelle il venait d'entrer, et le fixait avec horreur. Il la rejoint rapidement, se mettant à genou devant elle.

La forme de ses yeux était magnifique, James en adorait le contour et la douceur. Comment des hommes pouvaient ils malmener cette femme ?

- Je m'appelle James Potter, je suis un Auror britannique. Je suis ici pour vous ramener à la maison.

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire, refusant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était enfin vrai.

- Allez, venez partons d'ici. Nous devons profiter de la nuit pour fuir.

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva d'un mouvement souple. L'adrénaline coulait maintenant dans ses veines, elle était capable de le suivre comme il le voulait. Il enjamba la fenêtre, l'aidant par la suite. Il lui indiqua le chemin, courrant à moitié devant elle, s'arrêtant brusquement pour écouter avant de reprendre leur progression.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, fatiguée par tout cela. Elle aurait tant aimé s'asseoir, s'endormir et se réveiller à des années lumières de tout cela. Elle regarda l'Auror qui attendait un peu plus loin qu'elle se remette en mouvement. Elle soupira et reprit sa marche.

- Nous allons nous arrêter dans cette maison. Vous allez vous reposer un peu tandis que j'étudie le reste de notre chemin.

Il la vit hocher la tête et s'installer dans un coin de la cabane, par terre, face à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cela. Couchez vous dans le lit. Ce soir, c'est moi qui veille.

Il lui sourit doucement, espérant la mettre en confiance mais elle ne bougea pas plus. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche, et insister lourdement quand il comprit que quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, elle ne se sentirait plus jamais en sécurité. Il sortit pour s'installer devant la porte, tous les sens aux aguets.

Il avait déjà étudié le chemin, il savait parfaitement quelle route ils prendraient mais elle était trop fatiguée. Sans aucune plainte, elle l'avait suivi, c'était maintenant à lui de faire un effort. Il posa sa baguette à portée de mains et s'étira. L'inactivité de la journée lui pesait sur le corps et il se devait d'être prêt à toute éventualité.

Deux heures plus tard, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- On continue ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait bien mais aussi pour voir la prestance avec laquelle elle marchait. Bien que dans un état déplorable, elle avançait parmi les arbres à une allure satisfaisante.

Il faut dire que lorsque son chef était venu lui parler de cette mission d'extraction, il avait perdu le sourire. Il craignait de devoir sauver une femme capricieuse et pleurnicharde. Il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de chose et en gardait un souvenir amer. En effet, les poursuivants avaient faillit les avoir et James avait fini à l'hopital, cloué dans un lit pendant plus d'un mois.

Une autre, dont il était chargé de la protection, avait même cherché à le mettre dans son lit. Il n'y aurait pas dit non en temps normal, mais il avait pour ligne de conduite, de ne jamais mélanger travail et affaire de sexe. Il avait décrété après tout cela, que les femmes ne devaient pas être secourues par lui…

Voilà pourquoi il avait vu cette mission d'un mauvais œil… Enfin au départ. Parce qu'il devait bien s'avouer, qu'au lieu d'avoir un fardeau à trainer, il avait à ses cotés une battante qui n'avait pas encore émis le moindre son, ni la plus petite plainte. Il tendit le bras sur le coté pour la stopper.

Ils étaient aux abords d'une ville, cachés près de la première maison qu'ils avaient croisé. James regarda de tous les cotés avant d'ouvrir un panier en osier qui semblait être là depuis des siècles à en croire l'usure qui le rongeait en différents endroits.

- Tenez, enfilez ça !

Il lui tendit un vêtement noir usé. Elle le déplia devant elle et pinça du nez. L'auror s'amusa de son air dégoûté. Si elle voyait son état, elle s'empresserait de vêtir cette cape ! Avec le jour qui se levait, il pouvait dorénavant mieux voir les blessures qu'elle avait, mais aussi sa peau d'une couleur diaphane. Une poupée, elle lui faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine… Et une chose était sure, sa place n'était pas ici.

Une fois qu'elle eut revêtu la cape, il lui plaça la capuche sur la tête afin de recouvrir son visage au cas où un sbire de Voldemort serait dans les environs.

- Bon laissez moi vous expliquer la suite des événements…

Il se posta devant elle et lui fit relever le visage afin d'être sur qu'elle écoutait bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Vous voyez l'hôtel là-bas ?

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et hocha la tête, replongeant ses yeux verts dans celui de l'Auror.

- C'est là que nous devons nous rendre. Mais nous n'allons pas passer par le hall d'entrée. Nous attirerions bien trop la curiosité.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, sans doute pleinement consciente de sa tenue.

- Nous allons donc utiliser la sortie de secours mais il va nous falloir être tout aussi prudent. Compris ?

Elle acquiesça sans le quitter du regard comme si elle cherchait à lui faire passer un message. James l'observa, cherchant ce qui pouvait la gêner. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, et n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il lui saisit le coude et l'entraîna dans la rue.

Seules quelques personnes vagabondaient à cette heure-ci du matin, ce qui soulagea le jeune Potter. Une foule avait l'avantage de mieux dissimuler les gens mais l'inconvénient que l'attaque pouvait venir de partout. Mais là, avec seuls trois quatre marchands qui ouvraient leur échoppe, il se sentait beaucoup trop à découvert.

Il tentait de ne pas regarder frénétiquement dans les sens pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Pourtant au moindre mouvement brusque il se sentait prêt à dégainer sa baguette pour statufier, et pourquoi pas tuer, celui ou celle qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Ils passèrent devant l'entrée principale de l'hôtel ne s'arrêtant pas, tournant dans la ruelle suivante. Il se pressa d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un sort et poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivi ou tout du moins remarqué et entra à son tour.

Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir qui, pour le moment était vide, mais il fallait se presser au cas où un employé viendrait à passer. Ils n'avaient pas le physique de l'emploi et aucune raison de se trouver là. Il lui indiqua du doigt la direction à suivre tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette, laissant son bras pendre le long de son flanc, toute son attention portée sur les petits bruits environnant qui pourraient indiquer l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et d'un mouvement brusque, il attira la jeune femme dans un renfoncement, la cachant derrière lui. Il attendit quelques instants. Il sentit une main se poser entre ses deux omoplates, le troublant légèrement. Il était fatigué, il devait se dépêcher avant de ne plus pouvoir assurer sa protection convenablement.

Une fois tout danger de se faire surprendre écarter, il la dégagea et la conduisit sans un regard vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne risqueraient plus rien, enfin en théorie. Au camp, s'étaient ils rendus compte que l'otage s'était fait la malle ? Avaient ils laissé des traces derrière eux qui permettraient aux mangemorts de les retrouver ?

- Entrez là dedans, dit James en la poussant dans la cabine. Nous serons bientôt en sécurité, enfin pour les deux prochaines heures… Après ils commenceront à nous chercher et plus aucun endroit ne sera sur.

Elle opina du chef, avant de se concentrer sur l'écran sur lequel les étages défilaient. Elle était toujours crispée et il le sentait bien, quand il la touchait elle sursautait... Se pouvait il qu'elle ait été… L'auror n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'ils parvenaient à l'étage désiré. Soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne jusque là, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

- La salle de bain est là. Il y a tout le nécessaire pour vous rendre figure humaine. Et même des vêtements. Ils risquent d'être trop grands alors voyez ce qui vous convient le mieux.

La jeune femme regarda la porte que James lui indiquait puis dans un mouvement fluide lui saisit la main pour la serrer. Il eut un sourire devant la gratitude de sa mission. Elle esquissa un faible, visiblement incapable de faire mieux.

- Dépêchez vous de vous préparer. Je vous explique tout de suite après ce qui va se passer ensuite.

James s'installa devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre pour pouvoir observer les passants qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Le siège était confortable et il aurait pu très facilement s'y endormir mais tous ses sens étaient en éveil et il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait le repos qu'une fois sa mission remplie.

Il avait eu beaucoup de flair de choisir cet hôtel et de faire les repérages en avance. Tout s'était passé comme dans son plan et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait découvert à force d'habitude qu'il survenait toujours un impondérable. Il y avait toujours un détail qui avait échappé au premier coup d'œil.

Souvent ce n'était rien de vraiment important. Une rencontre fortuite dans un couloir ou un élément déplacé. Mais dans le cas présent, rien. Tout avait roulé parfaitement et loin de soulagé le jeune Auror, cela ne faisait que renforcer sa méfiance. Il entendit bientôt le bruit de la douche et remarqua que lui aussi en aurait bien besoin. Son esprit vagabonda vers la jeune femme qui se lavait maintenant…

- Concentre toi, Cornedrue !

L'image de l'eau coulant sur le corps qu'il supposait fin de la jeune femme, l'émoustilla et pendant un instant il laissa ses pensées dériver. Imaginant tout d'abord lui frotter le dos pour lui enlever toute la terre et le sang séché, il continua sa rêverie par des caresses plus…

- C'est pas le moment de rêver !

Il secoua la tête avant de passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux en désordre. Pourquoi cette femme le troublait autant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en manque ou… Il grogna, se repositionnant à la fenêtre pour continuer sa surveillance.

Dans la salle de bains, la jeune femme hésitait. Sa longue captivité lui avait appris à se méfier des moments où elle devait se déshabiller. Elle avait très souvent retrouvé un ou plusieurs hommes qui l'espionnait tout en se touchant… Heureusement elle avait plus de valeur intacte sinon elle aurait sûrement été souvent violée…

Elle regarda les vêtements les uns après les autres, il étaient convenables. Ne dévoilant pas trop de son anatomie mais sans tomber dans une pudibonderie qui aurait attiré l'attention tout autant qu'une jupe excessivement courte. Elle opta pour un jean et un tee shirt blanc, qu'elle mit de coté.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers le lavabo et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son reflet. Faisant tomber la cape à ses pieds, elle vit avec horreur dans quel état lamentable elle était et rougit à l'idée que James l'ait vu ainsi. Elle eut un petit sourire. Cet Auror inspirait tant confiance… Si elle avait pu parler, elle lui aurait confié tant de choses… Mais voilà, elle était muette.

Elle ôta rapidement le reste de ses affaires et entra dans la douche pour y découvrir tout le nécessaire de toilette pour une femme. Biensur, il n'y avait pas de crèmes pour le corps ou exfoliantes, mais du gel de douche et un shampooing à la vanille, un rasoir avec de la mousse et, summum du luxe, un produit pour le visage.

Elle eut un petit rire. Il voulait qu'elle reprenne forme humaine et il avait acheté les produits de premières nécessités. Elle se doucha, découvrant avec dégoût la quantité de terre qui la recouvrait. Elle craint même un instant d'avoir bouché le siphon de la douche. Une fois, tout terminé, elle s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette de douche en prenant une plus petite pour ses cheveux.

Observant son reflet de nouveau dans la glace, elle fut ravie de voir que ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux d'un beau roux et sa peau, bien que ponctuée ça et là de vilains hématomes, blanche. Elle sourit en voyant de nouveau ses taches de rousseur qui lui avaient tant déplut à son adolescence et fixa un moment le vert de ses yeux, les trouvant trop tristes.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté avant de reprendre conscience de la réalité. Elle était une fugitive, elle devait se presser si elle voulait que rien de mal n'arrive. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette au sol dans un coin et enfila les sous vêtements puis les affaires qu'elle avait choisi dans le petit tas mis à sa disposition.

Elle repéra ensuite un sac de voyage dans un coin et y découvrit un sac plastique. Sans plus réfléchir, elle mit ses vieux vêtements dans ce dernier et ceux neufs dans le sac en toile. Elle y mit aussi les affaires de toilette pour le cas où et prit sa cape sur le bras pour ressortir de la salle de bain.

La main sur la poignée, elle hésita de nouveau. James allait enfin la voir. La voir réellement. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Elle sourit à cette pensée puis franchit enfin la porte pour le trouver assis devant la fenêtre en pleine contemplation.

Lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche mais elle était prête à parier que tant qu'elle en serait pas à l'abri il ne s'occuperait pas de lui et encore moins de prendre une douche, à moins qu'elle ne l'y accompagne. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Ne voulant pas être surprise le détaillant de haut en bas, elle déposa ses affaires aux pieds du lit.

James l'avait entendu sortir de la salle de bain mais un étrange manège en dessous de leur fenêtre le captivait. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait là aucune menace pour leur sécurité, il se décida, enfin, à se retourner et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il s'était douté que sous toute cette crasse se trouvait une femme, une belle femme même. Mais là… Elle était divine ! Les vêtements étaient légèrement trop grands pour elle et renforçaient l'impression de délicatesse qu'il avait déjà à ses cotés. Et ses cheveux ! Il était loin de se douter qu'ils puissent être roux… Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe mais ils devaient être soyeux…

Il déglutit, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même avant de déclarer :

- Un agent ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas sure de comprendre pourquoi il lui disait cela.

- Il va être en charge de vous ramener en Europe et plus exactement en Angleterre.

Elle fronça cette fois ci les sourcils, détestant sa condition. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait voir même plus. Mais là elle était réduite à faire des singeries pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

- Vous vous ferez passer pour un jeune couple qui rentre de voyage de noce.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comprenant qu'elle vivait là, les dernières minutes en sa compagnie. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un moyen de s'exprimer quand elle vit un papier. Elle se rua dessus et chercha frénétiquement un stylo.

- Tenez !

Elle se retourna vers sa droite pour y voir James un sourire aux lèvres et un stylo à la main. Elle le saisit rapidement et griffonna quelques mots sur le papier qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt.

- Et moi ? Bah, je vais sans doute avoir une autre mission dans le coin ou à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Remarquant que la respiration de la jeune femme s'était faite plus rapide, il la prit par les épaules pour la placer devant lui et d'un mouvement doux, il lui fit relever la tête.

- Rassurez vous, cet agent sera tout aussi capable que moi de vous ramener à bon port.

Elle se dégagea et écrivit quelques mots.

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit-il, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui vous conduit jusqu'à Londres. Mais je suis sûr que mes supérieurs ont une très bonne raison.

Elle le regarda dubitative avant de partir s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle semblait vraiment déçue d'être déjà séparée de lui et James en éprouva une joie qu'il fit taire immédiatement. Dans son métier, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, que ce soit par ses ennemis comme par les otages, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une ravissante jeune femme.

Il retourna s'installer près de la fenêtre, laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'était allongée sur le lit, tournée vers lui dos à la porte. Il sourit devant cette marque de confiance. L'instinct de conservation aurait dû lui dicter de regarder la porte par laquelle le danger pouvait survenir mais au lieu de cela, elle s'était endormie en le regardant.

Deux coups brefs à la porte suffirent pour la réveiller. Elle sauta sur ses genoux venant à la rencontre de James qui s'était lui aussi levé.

- Allez dans la salle de bains, et vous n'en sortez que quand je vous le dis ! Murmura-t-il.

Elle lui obéit sans broncher, fermant la porte avec délicatesse. Il regarda alors autour de lui, veillant à ce que rien ne trahisse la présence de la jeune femme dans la chambre. Puis une fois tout cela entré en ordre, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Robert.

L'auror vit un papier passer sous la porte et y lut le code de reconnaissance convenu. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer l'agent et passa la tête à l'extérieur afin de voir si quelqu'un les surveillait. Rien.

- Je viens chercher le paquet, fit l'agent en regardant autour de lui. Elle n'est pas là ?

Le ton et la décontraction de cet agent déplaisaient fortement à James. Après tout cette femme avait été retenue captive depuis longtemps, personne ne savait exactement quand elle avait été kidnappée ni qui elle était. Seule l'arrestation de deux mangemorts de cinquième zone leur avait appris son existence et surtout l'exploitation par Voldemort, de son intelligence pour trouver de nouveaux sorts mais aussi de nouvelles potions.

- Elle est en sécurité.

- Il parait qu'elle est super bonne. C'est drôle parce que personne ne l'a jamais vu mais tout le monde en parle !

Il continua à parler du physique de la jeune femme qui pour l'heure actuelle n'avait été vue que par James et se trouvait dans la salle de bains… Ce dernier n'écoutait pas les propos de son collègue, surpris de la nonchalance que ce dernier affichait. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et vit un mouvement.

- Excuse-moi, coupa James, je reviens tout de suite.

En deux enjambées, il refermait derrière lui la porte de la salle de bains en repoussant la jeune femme vers l'intérieur.

- Je vous avais dit de rester cachée ! Murmura-t-il.

Pâle comme un linge, elle souleva un papier qu'elle tenait à la main pour le faire lire à l'auror.

- Ah ! Bah là, ça va un peu compliquer les choses ! Vous en êtes sure ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête vigoureusement. Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique pourtant. L'air profondément paniqué qu'elle affichait avait convaincu James dès le premier coup d'œil.

- Tenez vous prête à partir. Je vais l'éloigner et nous allons filer par derrière.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, pensif. Si l'agent qui se trouvait dans la pièce devant lui était bien un espion de Voldemort comme le bout de papier qu'il tenait froissé dans sa poche l'indiquait, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer et il allait devoir se méfier de tout le monde.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Robert.

- La nourriture de ce pays de sauvages m'a rendu malade. Ca a pas mal compliqué l'extraction… Mais bon une fois que tu auras le paquet, je pourrais voir pour me faire soigner par une femme du coin.

Il accompagna ce mensonge d'un clin œil typiquement masculin, semblant signifier 'entre mecs, on se comprend, hein ?' Il fallait maintenant trouver un stratagème pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme, sans qu'il comprenne qu'il était grillé. Chose difficile mais pas impossible.

- Bon, si tu me disais où elle est ? S'impatienta le traitre.

- Dans l'autre chambre.

- L'autre chambre ?

- Oui, tu sais procédure habituelle… Prendre deux chambres, afin qu'en cas de coup dur, les ennemis ne savent pas dans laquelle tu es…

Il inventait sur le tas mais cela semblait cohérent puisque l'homme continuait de l'écouter et ne tirait pas sa baguette de sa veste. Ils sortirent de la chambre, et James le dirigea vers une suite qu'il savait inoccupée. Pas qu'il l'eut réservé, loin de là. Juste il avait entendu, pendant ses repérages, le patron se plaindre que personne ne voulait la louer.

Il ouvrit la porte, d'un Alohomora non formulé et laissa Robert entrer en premier, en profitant pour l'assommer le plus lourdement possible. Il lui fit les poches, confisquant sa baguette mais aussi les clés d'une voiture. James lança enfin un sort pour le bâillonner et repartit vers la sortie. Il referma la porte délicatement sans omettre de placer le sigle 'ne pas déranger' sur la poignée.

Ouvrant les portes de sa chambre puis de la salle de bain à la volée, il fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours là, attendant assise par terre dans un coin. Il lui tendit la main.

- Allez debout, on doit y aller pour le cas où il soit accompagné !

Elle se leva rapidement et le suivit dans le couloir. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, il se retourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que beaucoup de gens connaissent votre visage ? Non ? Bon bah c'est déjà ça ! Enfilez tout de même la cape et prenez garde à ne pas vous prendre les pieds dedans.

Il lui prit le sac contenant des affaires des mains et elle le suivit tant bien que mal dans les escaliers. Ils refirent le chemin inverse, sans se soucier de savoir s'ils attiraient l'attention ou pas. Une fois à l'extérieur, la chaleur et l'humidité les freinèrent dans leur progression.

L'auror avisa un adolescent en manque d'occupation et sortit le porte feuille de Robert. Il en sortit deux beaux billets qu'il secoua sous le regard intéressé du jeune.

- Tu veux ces beaux billets ?

- Oui, m'sieur.

- Alors trouve la voiture qui va avec ses clés et roule pendant une petite heure avec. Après tu t'en éloignes le plus possible.

Le gamin le regarda perplexe mais ne se fit pas prier actionnant l'ouverture à distance des portes pour repérer la voiture.

- Nous, on va par là, s'écria James en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Ils serpentèrent dans les rues de la ville pendant ce qui sembla des heures à la rouquine. Au moindre bruit suspect, son cœur faisait un bond et elle se sentait se raidir. Qu'allaient ils devenir ?

Elle s'arrêta derrière James qui venait de toquer à une porte. Il parla dans une langue inconnue par la jeune femme et entra, la trainant toujours derrière elle.

- Mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Dans les ennuis comme souvent, mais pour une fois pas seul ! Je te présente ma dernière conquête…

Il la salua d'un signe de tête ne quittant pas longtemps le jeune Potter des yeux.

- Ton passé qui revient à la charge ?

- On peut dire cela ainsi, rit James.

- Et que te faut il cette fois ci ?

- Des papiers et un aller simple pour Londres pour deux.

- C'est tout ? Demanda l'ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Une douche et des affaires propres ne seraient pas de refus !

Quand James refit son apparition, la jeune femme était confortablement installée sur une chaise, un verre d'eau non entamé devant elle. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux leur hôte comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il profite d'un moment d'inattention pour lui sauter dessus.

L'auror observa tout à loisir le profil gracieux de la jeune femme et sourit en pensant que dans d'autres conditions, il l'aurait dragué effrontément. Il se racla enfin la gorge pour signaler sa présence et alla directement vers son ami afin de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

- Tiens, ton passeport est fini…

- Sean Moore… Tu as trop regardé James Bond, mon cher. Ca se ressent dans ton travail !

Un léger grognement se fit entendre puis une longue expiration.

- Et voilà celui de la petite dame qui n'a pas voulu me décrocher un mot.

- Elle est muette… Ne le prend donc pas pour une attaque personnelle…

James sentit une main se poser légère comme une plume sur son avant bras. Il détourna les yeux pour tomber dans celui vert de la jeune femme.

- Eva Moore… Ca vous convient ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vous devriez y aller. Votre vol décolle dans trois heures.

- Merci pour tout !

- De rien ! Et surtout, invite moi au mariage !

L'auror laissa exploser un rire joyeux avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas le sens de tout cela. Voyant qu'il lui faisait signe de partir elle partit devant et découvrit un taxi qui les attendait devant la porte. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, nerveux. James se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Venez dans mes bras, et tentez de dissimuler votre visage pour le cas où nous croiserions de vagues connaissances.

Elle lui sourit difficilement se rapprochant timidement de lui.

- Je vais vous tutoyer par la suite, afin que notre couple fasse plus réel… Chuchota-t-il une fois qu'elle eut pris place contre lui.

Elle posa sa main de telle façon à cacher son visage aux badauds qui déambulaient sur les trottoirs et respira un grand coup. Ce faible mouvement décontenança l'auror. Il se devait de garder les idées claires afin de la conduire à bon port… Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était troublé.

Après avoir réglé la course, ils se dirigèrent vers les terminaux d'embarquements. De même, elle vint se loger dans ses bras, dissimulant ses traits devant un rideau de cheveux. Elle aimait être dans ses bras, à n'en pas douter. Elle y était à l'abri et confortable… Ils progressèrent rapidement et une fois devant l'hôtesse, elle se dégagea timidement de l'étreinte consciente d'avoir pris l'initiative de se coller à lui sans qu'il ne lui propose.

- Vous avez des bagages ?

- Non, nous avons tout envoyé par transporteur, répondit James en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

- Ah ?

L'hôtesse releva un sourcil parfaitement épilé pour montrer son étonnement puis lança un regard appréciateur à l'auror avant de réaliser qu'il avait une compagne.

- Oui, nous ne voulions pas être encombrés…

Il lui sourit, espérant faire taire tous ses doutes. Elle lui tendit les billets, observant plus attentivement le couple devant elle.

- Bon voyage !

Soulagés, ils passèrent les contrôles de sécurité juste à temps pour embarquer. Les hommes autour d'eux ne cessaient de se retourner pour détailler la jeune femme, la mettant horriblement mal à l'aise. Sans lacher sa main, elle se cramponna avec l'autre à son bras, menaçant sa concentration tandis qu'il sentait le renflement de sa poitrine.

- Voilà nos sièges, murmura James en lui montrant une rangée de trois.

Elle se dégagea enfin pour passer devant, et regarder par le hublot les derniers préparatifs.

- Durant le vol, je préviendrais un ami pour qu'il vienne nous chercher à l'aéroport.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Elle boucla sa ceinture et reprit la main de James avant de s'endormir la tête sur son épaule, totalement en confiance. Lui, par contre, lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et surveiller les alentours à la recherche de quelqu'un les ayant démasqué.

Une fois l'avion atterri à Londres, la jeune femme se réveilla, s'étira en baillant attirant sur elle des regards masculins dont celui de James. Ce dernier grogna intérieurement des pensées non professionnelles qui avaient envahi son esprit en voyant un petit bout de peau crémeuse apparaître au niveau du ventre…

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se lever à la suite de l'auror, se débrouillant pour qu'il n'y ait que très peu d'espace entre eux. Bien que courbaturés, ils avancèrent rapidement vers les douanes, montrant leurs passeports.

- Bon maintenant nous devons retrouver mon ami en question.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de sa compagne.

- Il s'appelle Sirius. Il est brun cheveux mi longs et sourire séducteur… Si vous le voyez…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent un moment avant qu'un grand cri ne les rappelle à la réalité.

- Mon pote, comment vas-tu ? Salua Sirius en étreignant chaleureusement James.

Remarquant immédiatement la présence de la jeune femme toujours solidement accrochée à son ami, il la prit aussi dans ses bras.

- Que ça fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux ?!

D'un point de vous extérieur tout le monde pouvait croire qu'ils formaient un couple qui venait rendre visite à un ami pourtant la jeune femme s'était tendu au contact du jeune Black et cela n'avait pas échappé à l'œil vigilant de James.

- Allons y, nous sommes fatigués par le voyage, dit ce dernier en calculant vaguement depuis combien de jours, il n'avait pas fait une vraie nuit.

- Oui, bien entendu.

Il dédicaça un sourire à la rouquine qui se serra un peu plus contre James.

- Tu es très en beauté Eva, dragua Sirius.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

- Sirius, allons y, répéta James.

- Roh, j'ai bien le droit de dire à ta 'femme', qu'elle est magnifique, non ?

Le malaise de cette dernière enflait à vue d'œil et elle fut ravie de voir que l'auror prenait les choses en mains.

- Tu laisses tranquille ma 'femme', articula-t-il lentement. Nous sommes fatigués… Rentrons au bercail.

Le jeune Black pinça les lèvres, notant tout de même la possessivité qui avait filtré dans la voix de son ami. Néanmoins l'utilisation de leur code 'bercail', signifiait qu'il était temps de se rendre en un lieu sur parce que la fatigue se faisait sentir et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à devenir des cibles faciles.

Sirius les précéda dans le hall, serrant discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche en cas d'embuscade. Il fixait toute personne dont il croisait le chemin et qui avait un comportement un tant soit peu suspect. Il oublia de regarder les femmes qui revenaient de vacances dans les îles vu leur bronzage ou encore celles qui le dévoraient du regard.

Dans le parking, ils se pressèrent ne pouvant être surs de tout maîtriser si l'attaque avait lieux à cet endroit. Les espaces entre les voitures permettaient à quiconque de s'y cacher pour les attendre et bien qu'ayant choisi une place stratégique près de la porte d'accès, il fallait contourner quelques zones dangereuses.

- Pourquoi une voiture ? Nous pourrions utiliser une cheminée ? Questionna James.

- Pour cela, il faudrait prévenir des gens au ministère et tant que nous ne savons pas si c'est sur…

Le brun ouvrit la portière à la jeune femme admirant une nouvelle fois sa silhouette. Quand il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux noirs de James, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment discret mais aussi que son ami appréciait la jeune femme ce qui était contraire au règlement.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la taupe ? Demanda James, souhaitant détourner l'esprit de son ami.

- Non, nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu prévenir Voldemort de notre intervention dans le Sussex.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent tandis que la jeune femme s'installait seule sur la banquette arrière. Elle boucla sa ceinture avant de fixer la nuque de son protecteur assis sur le siège devant elle, oubliant même de cligner des paupières.

- Allons voir le chef directement, reprit James une fois la voiture sur l'autoroute.

- Oui, il est encore au ministère à cette heure là… Normalement.

Sirius gara la voiture proche d'un point d'accès du ministère, surveillant les passants pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de faire débarquer leur protégée.

- Bon, l'entrée sud est là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, James ?

- L'entrée Est serait mieux. Plus proche du bureau de Darjing… Et du coup, on réduirait les chances de croiser quelqu'un en chemin.

- Oui, mais le problème est qu'il y a des travaux…

Ils grognèrent à l'unisson avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui suivait silencieusement leur conversation.

- On va entrer dans le ministère. Tu ne quittes pas le sol des yeux et surtout tu restes toujours et quoiqu'il arrive entre Sirius et moi, okay ?

Elle les regarda tour à tour avant d'acquiescer. Elle sortit de l'abri temporaire qu'avait été la voiture pour se placer entre les deux hommes qui étaient tendus. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans une cabine téléphonique, voyant une femme d'un certain age les dévisager avec insistance.

Une fois tranquilles, ils composèrent le code pour pénétrer dans le ministère et la cabine commença sa lente descente dans le sol. Un sursaut effraya la jeune femme qui sauta dans les bras de James. Il la prit par la taille, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de son ami mais s'en soucia peu.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs ne ralentissant pas et guettant du coin de l'œil les gens qu'ils croisaient. Une fois devant une porte avec le numéro 247 peint dessus, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Entrez tous les deux, je vais rester devant la porte pour le cas où nous ayons été repérés, dit Sirius sans quitter un groupe de bureaucrates qui discutait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Okay, et au moindre petit truc, tu nous préviens, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, James.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant que le jeune Potter ne frappe à la porte et n'entre une fois le sésame obtenu. Il referma tout de suite après la jeune femme qui fixait le petit homme rondouillard assis derrière un bureau immense.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ? S'écria ce dernier en se relevant.

- Ma mission, chef !

- Et depuis quand t'ai-je demandé de rentrer avec ? Et surtout de venir dans mon bureau ?

- Depuis que l'agent en charge de la récupérer ait été reconnu comme un sous-fifre de Voldemort !

- Comment ça ?

- Elle l'a, elle-même, reconnu !

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant que le chef des Aurors ne reprenne place dans son siège, imité par les deux jeunes gens de l'autre coté de son bureau.

- Vous me ferez un rapport là-dessus, et avec tous les détails, Potter.

- Oui, chef.

Darjing joua avec sa barbe avant de déclarer :

- Il semblerait que cette p'tite dame soit très importante pour notre ami s'il n'hésite pas à dévoiler ses pions…

- Oui, sa protection ne doit pas être confiée à n'importe qui, conclue James.

- Avez-vous réussi à connaître son nom ?

- Non. Elle ne répond jamais à cette question…

- Okay, je vois… Je vais demander à Maugrey de s'en occuper …

Un bruit de chute résonna, la jeune femme s'étant levée précipitamment de son siège le faisant tomber derrière elle.

Les deux hommes se levèrent brusquement, effrayés par cette réaction si soudaine. D'un calme olympien et maîtresse d'elle-même, elle était devenue un animal fragile et prêt à casser tant elle tremblait. Comment cet être si fragile avait-il pu vivre entouré de mangemorts toute la journée et ce depuis une période pour le moment indéterminée ?

James posa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste instinctif et la serra contre lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas réellement envie de confier sa sécurité à quelqu'un d'autre. Leurs aventures à l'autre bout du monde avait créé un lien entre eux et une confiance telle qu'il serait ridicule de croire qu'un autre agent pourrait avoir la même en peu de temps.

- Mademoiselle, désirez vous rester sous la protection de l'auror Potter ?

Elle quitta enfin l'épaule réconfortante pour observer le chef de la brigade derrière son bureau. Hochant vigoureusement la tête, elle releva son visage vers James lui offrant son premier sourire.

- Si ce n'est que ça…

Il reprit place derrière son bureau avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en prendre un formulaire, il le remplit du mieux qui le pu avant de le tendre à James. Ce dernier tendit un bras sans pour autant lâcher la jeune femme qui se tenait fermement à sa chemise.

- Allez au troisième étage pour les papiers d'identité. J'envoie une note au quatrième pour qu'il vous trouve un lieu de résidence qui ne craigne rien… Ce qui par les temps qui courent risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile !

- A vos ordres, chef !

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte tout en continuant de parler :

- Vous vous ferez passer pour un tout jeune couple dont la femme aura eut un accident. Je vous laisse voir ensemble les détails, moins j'en sais mieux ce sera.

- D'accord.

- Potter, dit Darjing la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ne faites confiance à personne. Tant que nous ne serons pas exactement pourquoi il l'a enlevé, elle doit être sous haute protection…

- Oui, chef !

Ils sortirent enfin du bureau du chef des Aurors pour retrouver Sirius adossé au mur.

- Alors, qui va être l'heureux baby-sitter ?

La jeune femme se raidit, le foudroyant du regard.

- Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de ma femme et te dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas le terme de baby-sitter !

- Ta… Ca veut dire que tu vas rester à la maison, faire la popote ?

- Ca veut dire que je suis chargé de sa protection.

Sirius grogna de mécontentement. Son ami allait être indisponible pour une période indéterminée et serait à coup sur en première ligne pour se faire tuer.

- Fais attention à toi, vieux frère ! Fit il en l'étreignant.

- Comme toujours ! Répondit James avec un sourire franc.

- Mouai…

Ils se séparèrent tous les trois. L'auror retournant à son bureau tandis que le nouveau couple se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le département des identités.

La pièce regorgeait de machines en tout genre, qui attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme tandis que l'auror discutait avec le responsable des fausses identités.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Mari et femme ou frère et sœur ?

James regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui revenait vers eux. Ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement et un homme seul avec une telle femme ne pouvait être que…

- Son mari.

- Comment désirez vous vous appelez ?

De nouveau, il la regarda et bientôt une autre image se superposa à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il soupira, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée mais rien ne semblait indiquer le contraire…

- Evans. Jake et Lily Evans.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'ouvrirent bien grands. Elle posa la main sur l'avant bras de James pour attirer son attention et fronça les sourcils espérant qu'il comprenne la question muette qu'elle posait.

- Lily Evans. Elle était en première année à Poudlard avec moi… Mais durant l'été, les mangemorts l'ont tuée… Elle et sa famille.

Elle papillonna des yeux, émue.

- Tu me fais penser à elle… Je suis sure qu'elle te ressemblerait si elle avait vécu… Ce qui est stupide parce que ça fait si longtemps… Je me rappelle juste qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un roux extraordinaire et un rire léger…

Il sourie les yeux dans le vague.

- Je pense que je serais sorti avec elle…

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit toute expression. Elle retira sa main de l'avant bras de l'auror et se dirigea vers le tabouret afin d'être photographiée comme lui indiquait l'autre homme. Lily et Jake Evans, unis pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.


	2. Chapter 2

Il gara la voiture dans une allée face à une maison modeste de la banlieue de Londres. Le quartier était réputé calme et le voisinage sans histoire. Il coupa le contact avant de se retourna vers la jeune femme qui avait gardé la tête obstinément tournée vers l'extérieur.

- Nous voilà chez nous !

Elle se décrocha et ouvrit la portière sans lui adresser un regard. Cette attitude surprenait l'auror qui ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce refus total de communiquer. Il fit de même la rejoignant alors qu'elle allait ouvrir le coffre pour récupérer la valise remplie de vêtements à sa taille qui lui avait été fournie.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Tu n'as qu'à aller ouvrir la porte, fit il en lui tendant les clés.

Elle se saisit de l'anse de son bagage d'une main, des clés de l'autre comme pour lui montrer son indépendance. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire face au caractère bien trempé qu'il entrevoyait derrière ce masque de beauté.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, ils déposèrent leurs valises et partirent ensemble à la découverte de ce qui serait pour les prochains mois leur 'home sweet home'. Tandis que l'un vérifiait la sécurité de chaque pièce, l'autre caressait du bout des doigts les meubles, appréciant ce retour à la vie normale.

Une fois le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée visités, ils montèrent au premier étage avec leurs affaires et y trouvèrent une salle de bains et deux chambres.

Sur le seuil de l'une d'entre elle, la jeune femme pointa la chambre puis elle.

- Tu veux dormir dans cette chambre ? Demanda James.

Elle hocha la tête. Souriant largement, il entra et déposa sa valise sur le lit. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de poser la sienne juste à coté et de se saisir de celle du jeune homme.

- Que cherches-tu à faire ? Répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle plus menue de la rouquine.

Elle montra la valise, lui et puis la porte de la chambre.

- Ah non ! D'un point de vue extérieur, nous devons ressembler à un couple ! Alors que dirons nos voisins s'ils voient que nous faisons chambre à part.

Elle mit ses poings sur les hanches.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui te dérange ?

Les lèvres pincées, elle pointa un index vers le lit ce qui pour effet de faire rire son compagnon.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse choisir le coté du lit, je n'ai pas de préférences !

Elle se raidit encore plus et marcha d'un pas raide vers la sortie. Consciente d'avoir oublié quelque chose, elle fit demi tour, prit sa valise mais fut retenue par James.

- Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter.

Elle lâcha la poignée, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- Je lancerais un sort pour que ce lit deux places se transforme en deux lits d'une personne. Ca te va ?

Elle perdit son attitude revêche mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas entièrement à l'aise.

- Lily, je te promets de respecter ta vie privée. C'est juste qu'il faut éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

- Nous sommes un jeune couple qui vient de vivre une dure épreuve… Alors si quelqu'un venait à remarquer que nous faisons chambre à part…

Il s'arrêta l'observant chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac à main. Elle en tira un carnet qu'elle ouvrit et où elle griffonna quelques mots.

- Oui, nous sommes entourés de moldus…

Elle écrivit de nouveau.

- Lily, les gens parlent ! S'ils remarquent quelque chose de suspect, ça ne s'arrêtera pas au coin de la rue. Et si Voldemort te cherche, il aura laissé des agents un peu partout qui viendront voir…

Elle lui tendit de nouveau le carnet.

- Oui, je sais. Ca fait beaucoup de 'si' mais il nous faut être très prudents, tu comprends ?

Elle soupira un grand coup avant d'écrire mais cette fois ci plus lentement dans son carnet. Elle semblait brusquement lasse de tout cela.

- Oui, Lily. Tu es de nouveau prisonnière.

Durant leur première semaine de cohabitation, la jeune femme ne fit aucun effort pour être agréable. Fuyant la compagnie de James, elle s'enfermait pendant des heures dans leur chambre et ne se montrait qu'aux repas.

Un après midi, alors que le jeune homme cherchait un moyen de distraire sa compagne, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait toujours à proximité et la cacha dans sa poche sans pour autant la lâcher. Il vit un mouvement en haut des escaliers et fit signe à la jeune femme de se cacher.

Sur le perron, se tenait une femme d'un certain age qui regardait avec curiosité les environs. Quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et James dans l'encadrement, elle eut un sourire d'excuse et se présenta immédiatement.

- Harriette Jones. Je suis votre voisine d'en face…

- Jake Evans…

- Je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans les règles mais voyez vous j'ai été très occupée…

Il lui sourit aimablement, cherchant un subterfuge pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ne fut guère surpris de voir Lily à ses cotés. Elle sourit à la femme tout en poussant son mari afin de l'inviter à entrer.

Hésitante, Mme Jones franchit le seuil, confiant le hachis parmentier qu'elle avait fait pour eux à la rouquine, qui s'empressa de le mettre dans les mains de James. Elle fit signe de boire et il comprit qu'il était loin d'être débarrassé de la voisine.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Un verre d'eau bien fraîche ne serait pas de refus, répondit elle en suivant Lily dans le salon. Vous avez une maison adorable. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans le quartier.

Quand James les rejoignit avec un plateau avec des verres, une carafe d'eau et quelques gâteaux, Harriette décrivait toujours avec emphase la vie dans cette rue si calme.

- Je suis désolée, je suis une vraie pipelette, ria-t-elle doucement. Je ne sais même pas votre prénom…

- Ma femme s'appelle Lily.

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il réponde à sa place.

- Elle a eut un accident et ne peut plus parler…

- Oh ma pauvre ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une de ses mains devant sa bouche.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons déménagé pour commencer une nouvelle vie… Se sentit forcé d'ajouter James.

Lily lui sourit, tapotant la place à coté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- Vous avez bien fait ! Roucoula Mme Jones émue par le couple en face d'elle.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois paisiblement, laissant le temps à la rouquine d'écrire sur son carnet pour participer à la conversation. Ils se détendirent et pendant un bref instant ils oublièrent que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste mensonge.

- Roh, je viens de voir l'heure ! Mon mari doit m'attendre !

Ils se levèrent tous les trois.

- Je fais un barbecue le week-end prochain, j'espère vous y voir.

James s'apprêtait à refuser quand il vit un sourire s'épanouir sur les traits de la voisine, il regarda alors à sa droite pour voir sa 'femme' acquiesçant. Il reconduisit leur invité à la porte, furieux de ce qui venait de se produire.

Retournant dans le salon, il le découvrit vide et entendit une porte se fermer doucement au premier étage.

Il monta deux par deux les marches de plus en plus énervé. Ouvrant la porte à la volée et surtout sans s'être annoncé, il resta pétrifié par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lily avait enlevé son chemisier qu'elle avait taché et laissait voir pour la première fois son dos. Un dos marbré par des cicatrices anciennes mais aussi plus récentes.

Alertée par le bruit, elle se retourna et ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit le tee shirt qu'elle comptait mettre et lança un regard noir à James. Ce dernier secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser de son esprit ce qu'il venait de voir et surtout d'oublier le corps splendide qu'il avait devant lui…

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?!

Elle tendit le bras vers la porte.

- Dis moi, pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il.

Une main devant elle tenant fermement le bout de tissu, elle écrivit rapidement sur le carnet qu'elle laissait dans la chambre.

_Tu voulais que nous semblions normaux… _

- Peut être mais où est le rapport ?!

_Ca aurait été bizarre si nous avions refusé !_

Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui montrait déjà de nouveau la feuille :

_Et maintenant pars !_

James tournait comme un lion en cage. Dans dix minutes, ils étaient attendus de l'autre coté de la rue pour un barbecue avec les voisins. Ils feraient alors connaissance officiellement avec tout le monde s'exposant plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Mais il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme avait eut raison. Parfois il faut être au milieu de la foule pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, nerveux. Se trouver au beau milieu de moldus ne lui était jamais arrivé, enfin si mais il n'avait pas eu à leur parler alors que là. Il se leva du canapé où il venait juste de s'installer pour se mettre en bas des escaliers afin de presser la rouquine.

- Lily, dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

Il repartit vers la cuisine pour vérifier que la porte de derrière était bien fermée et protégée par un sort. Quand il revint dans le hall, elle était là, les mains serrées devant elle dans une robe printanière qui lui allait merveilleusement. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit.

- Tu es splendide.

Elle rougit et ouvrit la porte, signifiant qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il la retint par le bras.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes un couple.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il reprenait :

- As-tu pris ton carnet ? Et un stylo ?

Elle lui sourit avant de l'entraîner dehors. Il ronchonna pour la forme et une fois la porte fermée à double tour, il la saisit par la taille sentant, en réponse, une main se poser sur la sienne.

- Prête à être lâchée dans la fosse aux lions ?

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle le serrait un peu plus contre elle, troublant le jeune homme.

- Ah vous voilà, s'écria Mme Jones. Venez tous les deux que je vous présente les autres personnes du voisinage !

Le barbecue puis l'après midi passèrent tranquillement sous le soleil. James ne quittait pas Lily, de peur qu'elle s'ennuie ou qu'elle n'ait un problème. Il en profitait pour se régaler de l'expression de bonheur qui flottait sur son visage. Il se surprit à la trouver encore plus belle et l'admira discrètement.

- Jake, une partie de Pétanque, ça vous dit ? Demanda Mr Jones.

- Euh…

Il sentit deux mains le pousser délicatement vers son voisin. Il fit face à la jeune femme.

- Tu veux que j'aille m'amuser ?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement heureuse. Il lui sourit avant de partir non loin avec son voisin.

La pétanque ? Voilà un sport qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué avant. Il suivit la première partie en tant que spectateur avant de jouer à son tour. Il jetait assez régulièrement des coups d'œil vers sa 'femme' qu'il surprit plusieurs fois regardant dans sa direction.

Si seulement la menace de Voldemort n'était pas aussi présente, il aurait pu se sentir vraiment détendu et apprécier ce moment. Mais voilà, il vérifiait fréquemment que sa baguette était toujours là, il surveillait le moindre mouvement. Il était toujours en attente de quelque chose…

Un voisin, un certain Carl quelque chose, s'approcha de Lily avec un verre et entama la conversation. D'où il était, James voyait bien l'homme détailler la jeune femme. Quand il posa une première fois la main sur le poignet de la rouquine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et cela ne s'arrangea en rien.

- Jake, faites attention à cet homme, murmura Mr Jones près de lui. Il a une réputation de tombeur… Et il semblerait que votre femme soit à son goût !

- Roh, tais toi donc ! Ces deux là sont bien trop amoureux pour que ce Casanova d'opérette ne vienne tout gâcher, s'écria Mme Jones qui venait leur apporter des boissons.

James sourit, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas savoir un homme trop proche de Lily mais il sentait dans ses tripes que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Refusant de perdre plus de temps, il tendit son verre à Mr Jones.

- Je vais aller rafraîchir les idées de ce cher Carl.

Ignorant le petit rire de son voisin, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers Lily. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à leur niveau qu'il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour tenir à l'écart cet homme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda justement celui-ci.

- J'ai perdu la manche précédente, dit James, en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je viens chercher un peu de réconfort et de chance auprès de ma femme…

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot et avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se faisait, il se penchait vers les lèvres de cette dernière pour y cueillir un léger baiser.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils vivaient dans ce quartier. Ils s'étaient bien intégrés et même ce Carl se tenait à distance de Lily, de peur que James n'intervienne… Les femmes le regardaient avec envie mais voyaient bien que seule la rouquine avait son attention, décuplant ainsi leur jalousie.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, s'épanouissait et, au plus grand plaisir de James, se montrait de plus en plus proche de lui, même lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient que tous les deux.

Un soir, alors qu'il regardait un match de cricket à la télévision, il s'était levé pour aller chercher à boire. Il l'avait trouvée devant un livre de cuisine, maculée de farine, beurre et autre.

- Que fais tu ?

Elle lui avait montré les casseroles sur le feu et le four d'où une douce odeur de gâteaux aux amandes s'échappait.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de lire ce qu'elle préparait.

Elle referma le livre violemment et le tira devant un calendrier punaisé au mur. Elle lui montra le jour qu'il était, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part du jeune homme qui ne vint pas. Elle lui pinça le bras et lui montra la date, un mois auparavant.

- Oh ! C'est quand je t'ai sorti du camp de Voldemort !

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, peinée qu'il n'y ait pas pensé de lui-même.

- Désolé, mais s'il y avait quelque chose à fêter, j'opterais plutôt pour après demain !

Elle fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle frappa dans ses mains, excitée.

- Un restaurant du centre ville, ça te dirait ?

Elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse. Il la serra contre lui, ravi de la savoir si bien avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, il l'attendait en bas des marches. Souriant par avance de la soirée divine qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Tu es prête, Lily ?

Il entendit deux coups, indiquant que non, elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer. Prenant son mal en patience, il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et ouvrit le journal devant lui. Brusquement une main apparut, le forçant à regarder devant lui.

La rouquine se tenait rougissante devant lui, son corps moulé dans une robe noire élégante. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon distingué dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Son maquillage bien que léger faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et ses lèvres pulpeuses… James inspira un grand coup, se retenant de l'embrasser mais se souvenant du baiser du barbecue.

- Allons-y.

Dans le hall, il se saisit de sa veste mais Lily le retint, lui indiquant qu'il faisait chaud.

- Tu as raison…

Ils partirent à pieds vers le restaurant, la jeune femme accrochée à son bras. Il vit tous les hommes la contempler, alors qu'elle ne semblait ne voir que lui. Il lui sourit quand il remarqua que ses yeux envoyaient, par contre, des éclairs à toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient.

- Voilà le restaurant dont m'a parlé Lenni.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, s'éclipsant pour la laisser entrer et profitant de l'occasion pour admirer ses jambes, ses reins, son dos dissimulé par la robe et enfin sa nuque qui lui donnait des envies…

- Mr et Mme Evans, je suppose.

Lily hocha la tête avant de le suivre dans le dédale de tables jusqu'à celle qui leur était réservée. Ils dînèrent les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains se touchant par moment, de plus en plus souvent, pour finir par ne plus se quitter. La conversation, quoique peu commune, se déroula paisiblement. Ils étaient dans leur monde et ne le quittèrent pas même une fois sortis du restaurant.

Les doigts toujours entremêlés, ils marchaient doucement vers chez eux, ne sachant pas très bien comment allait se terminer tout cela. James avait tant envie de l'embrasser que l'idée même de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle lui semblait difficile. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la savoir endormie près de lui le troublait alors là…

Sans raison apparente, l'alarme interne de James se mit en marche. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme pour lui parler quand il vit un mouvement furtif derrière eux, puis un second. Pas de doute possible, des mangemorts les suivaient.

- Lily, nous ne sommes pas seuls… annonça-t-il en cherchant sa baguette.

Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux, effrayée tandis qu'il faisait de même. Sa baguette se trouvait dans sa veste… Dans leur maison ! Ils étaient sans défense, au beau milieu de la rue.

**.o0o.**

- Réveillez–le !

L'ordre résonna dans la pièce. Un mangemort s'approcha d'un corps disposé au milieu. Il lui fourra quelques coups dans l'estomac.

- Réveille-toi, traître à ton sang !

La jeune femme rousse, debout derrière Voldemort, ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulut rejoindre James qui se faisait de nouveau frapper, mais une main froide se referma sur son poignet l'empêchant de partir.

- Potter, tu nous fais enfin le plaisir de te réveiller !

Le jeune homme grogna avant de relever la tête. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il compta les mangemorts présents, les connaissant pour certains déjà au moins de noms. Il nota l'expression paniquée de Lily et tenta de faire bonne figure même si l'avenir ne semblait pas rose pour eux deux.

- Tu sais que tu es dur à trouver ?

- Pourtant tout le monde sait où se trouve le bureau des aurors…

- Oui, mais même là bas, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir l'information.

James se félicita sur ce point. Au moins les gens en qui il avait confiance, le méritaient. Par contre, lui… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir sans sa baguette !

- Que voulez vous ?

- Que tu me rejoignes.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Hors de question !

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de lui, tirant Lily dans son sillage. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait cherchant à se défaire de la poigne du mage noir.

- Je suis sur que j'ai des arguments pour te faire changer d'avis…

James serra les mâchoires.

- Sais-tu que cette jeune femme n'était qu'un appât ?

La rouquine cessa immédiatement de se débattre, se tournant paniquée vers l'auror qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- N'as-tu pas trouvé bizarre que son existence soit révélée du jour au lendemain alors que personne ne la cherchait ?

- Que ?

- Tu sais le plus drôle, Potter ?

Celui-ci releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux machiavéliques de son geôlier.

- Ca fait des années que je l'ai à mes cotés, et personne ne s'en est jamais douté !

Il tourna autour de James à une distance raisonnable.

- Quand vous avez commencé à m'affliger des pertes, j'ai tout de suite fait des recherches sur vous…

Il s'arrêta, forçant Lily à faire de même.

- Votre point faible : les femmes.

- …

- Et qui pourrait résister à cet ange ? Ajouta-t-il en prenant le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main libre.

- Oui, qui… Cracha le jeune homme prenant conscience de tout.

- La pureté faite Sang de Bourbe !

Le silence s'installa. La rouquine pleurait, ne cherchant plus à se libérer. Elle avait vu le mépris de James à son égard et rien ne pouvait tant la blesser.

- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il retourna s'asseoir traînant derrière lui la jeune fille qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol.

- Veux-tu me rejoindre et avoir une chance de baiser cette Sang de Bourbe ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- J'ai les moyens de te faire changer d'avis…

James serra les dents.

- Une petite séance de torture devrait vous éclairer sur certains points… Et toi, tu vas y assister, ça te montrera de quoi je suis capable quand on essaie de me barrer la route.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, persuadée d'être toujours muette pourtant son cri résonna dans la pièce.

- Non !!!!!!!

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa gorge, surprise d'avoir émis un son si puissant. Un rire démoniaque retentit à ses cotés, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- J'avais envie de me régaler de tes cris… Dit Voldemort en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- …

- Bah alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?!

Elle le regarda avec le plus de défiance qu'elle était capable.

- Ne le torturez pas…

Il la toisa un moment, s'attardant vulgairement sur son décolleté. Un rictus mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'une Sang de Bourbe telle que toi à le pouvoir de m'arrêter ?

Non, elle ne l'avait pas. Et elle savait très bien que leur mort n'était qu'une question de temps mais elle souhaitait qu'un miracle ait lieu. N'importe lequel pourvu qu'il les arrache à cet enfer.

Le mage noir leva sa baguette vers elle, la faisant instinctivement fermer les yeux. Sentant que rien ne venait elle les rouvrit pour voir que maintenant James était en joue. Dès qu'elle eut conscience de ce qui allait se passer, et bien avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de détourner le regard, un sort jaillit, blessant le jeune auror.

- Arrêtez !!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur l'agresseur. Ce dernier sursauta à son contact et l'envoya voler un peu plus loin.

- Ne me touche plus jamais, déchet du monde magique !

- …

- Pour la peine…

Il se retourna de nouveau vers James qui se tenait le bras gauche contre lui, luttant pour ne pas crier de douleur. Un nouveau sort l'atteignit le projetant contre un mur et l'assommant par la même occasion.

- D'autres envies héroïques ?

- J'ai rempli ma part du marché… Geignit la jeune femme.

- Et ? Tu croyais que j'allais l'inviter à déjeuner tranquillement avec moi ?

- …

- Ou tu croyais que j'allais te donner une médaille ?

Elle déglutit pendant que l'information non formulée, mais pourtant bien réelle derrière cette question, lui parvenait à l'esprit.

- Mes parents…

- Les deux moldus ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée à lui faire mal.

- Crois tu vraiment que j'allais les garder en vie ?! Ria-t-il en s'éloignant vers son fauteuil.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'impatienta le mage.

- Avant de partir… Je les ai…

Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui, quêtant un réconfort qui ne vint jamais.

- Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?!

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent tandis que son cerveau tentait de trouver la réponse que, à priori, elle détenait. Elle revit ces jours et ces nuits passés à apprendre des sorts, des cartes du ciel, des potions… Elle chercha plus sure de tenir quelque chose…

- Polynectar, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas si bête pour une erreur de la nature…

Elle ignora l'insulte comme elle le faisait depuis l'été de ses douze ans.

- Depuis quand ?

Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle voulait savoir… Enfin peut être que non… Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle avait trahi quelqu'un pour rien… Elle avait passé temps de temps à se convaincre du bien fondé de tout cela qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir tout s'écrouler… Mais la curiosité était si forte.

- Depuis le début.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- Ils ont péri dans l'incendie de votre maison… Pourquoi les garder en vie, ils ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité !

**.o0o.**

Une ombre descendit doucement l'escalier, veillant à ne pas poser sur le pied sur les marches qui craquaient.

Pendant un temps qui lui avait paru affreusement long, Voldemort avait réveillé puis torturé James. A chaque perte de connaissance de l'auror, la jeune femme priait pour que ce calvaire arrête. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ferma même les yeux priant pour que son renoncement enlève de la saveur à ce qui semblait être un jeu pour les autres, mais rien n'y fit.

Les cris du jeune homme résonnaient encore dans son crâne, lui vrillant les tempes et le cœur. Comment avait elle pu être assez stupide ?! Elle essuya du revers de la main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, qu'ils tentent cette nuit le tout pour le tout.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle avança avec encore plus de précaution. Elle savait que plusieurs gardes rôdaient afin de veiller à ce que personne n'entre dans la maison mais surtout qu'aucune n'en sorte… Le couloir était sombre et désert. Elle continua sa progression quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Elle se colla contre un mur, disparaissant quasiment derrière une vieille armoire.

- Ce Potter !

- Croire qu'il allait défier le chef !

- Que veux tu ?! Ces traîtres à leur sang sont stupides !

La jeune femme les vit s'éloigner et une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle sortit de sa cachette et se pressa vers la porte qui menait aux cachots. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et se faufila de l'autre coté dès qu'elle en eut la possibilité. Marchant toujours doucement et dans la pénombre, elle chercha la cellule où l'auror avait été emprisonné.

Elle serra dans sa poche la fiole qu'elle avait pris dans sa pharmacie personnelle. Il s'agissait d'un anti douleur qu'elle utilisait après ses 'leçons'. En effet, son précepteur à la fin de chaque jour lui posait des questions sur les chapitres abordés dans la journée et à chaque mauvaise réponse elle recevait un endoloris. Or le lendemain, il fallait tout recommencer.

Quand un soir, elle s'était retrouvée avec la tâche ingrate de soigner des mangemorts qui avaient été salement blessés, elle en avait profité pour constituer son stock.

Elle le vit enfin, allongé à même le sol dans ses vêtements déchirés. Elle s'agenouilla devant les grilles avant de l'appeler doucement par son prénom. Elle haussa le ton en voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas.

- Pars ! Souffla-t-il.

Elle se surprit à sourire de l'entendre de nouveau lui parler.

- Je t'ai apporté une potion.

- …

- C'est pour tes blessures, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

- Je n'en veux pas !

- James…

Il grogna.

- Prend la, supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne tiens pas à mourir empoisonné !

Elle encaissa sans un mot, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, il était dans son droit de ne plus lui faire confiance. Elle se leva, enlevant la poussière qui la maculait et partit en direction d'une petite boite, pendue au mur. Elle l'ouvrit, trouvant immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle revint vers la cellule de James, notant au passage qu'il s'était assis, le dos collé contre le mur du fond. Elle ouvrit la porte avec les clés qu'elle tenait fermement et entra à son tour.

- Dépêchons nous !

- Tu crois réellement que je vais te suivre après ce que tu as fait ?

Elle serra les dents avant de répliquer sèchement.

- Et qu'as-tu à perdre à faire confiance à une Sang de Bourbe ?!

- Qui es-tu ?

Elle le regarda l'air absent avant de répondre, perdue dans ses pensées :

- Lily Evans.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il peu soucieux de se faire remarquer. Qui es-tu réellement ?!

Elle se pencha à coté de lui pour l'aider à se relever mais il restait obstinément à terre.

- James, allons-y, je t'en prie…

- Ton nom ? Répéta-t-il froidement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'écria-t-elle en renonçant à le faire se lever.

- Mais ça fait…

- Oui, ça fait des années qu'on me croit morte !

- Tu me déçois, Sang de Bourbe !

Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour voir Voldemort entouré de deux de ses plus fidèles compagnons devant la cellule. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle comprenait que l'enfer n'était pas fini. Ni pour James, ni pour elle.

- Malefoy, occupe-toi d'elle !

Lily releva la tête horrifiée. Vivre avec le mage noir avait l'avantage de la tenir loin des désirs lubriques de ses sbires. Ils avaient tellement peur de tomber en disgrâce s'ils touchaient une sang impure mais si… Un frisson d'angoisse lui remonta l'échine. Seule avec Malefoy elle craignait plus qu'ici…

Ce dernier lui saisit le poignet la tirant derrière lui alors qu'elle le suivait la mort dans l'âme n'osant pas regarder une dernière fois James. Son cœur souffrait. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir. Et ce par sa faute…

- Tu vas avoir du boulot au Manoir… J'avais justement besoin d'une nouvelle servante.

- …

- La précédente y a laissé sa peau, conclue-t-il avec un rire.

Elle se refusa d'en comprendre la signification cachée, trop absorbée par les cris de souffrance qui lui parvenaient au loin. Elle hâta le pas, consciente de fuir mais après tout personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de se précipiter vers son propre enfer.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, Malefoy la plaqua contre lui, respirant le parfum de la jeune femme avant de transplaner. Une fois devant une grande bâtisse uniquement éclairée au rez-de-chaussée, il la repoussa rudement.

- Tu vas nettoyer de fond en comble… Et ce soir, tu prendras un bain…

Elle le dévisagea incrédule.

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette odeur dans mon lit.

Elle recula, l'air commençant à manquer dans ses poumons. Elle inspira un grand coup, tachant de se calmer mais des images dignes de ses pires cauchemars lui vinrent en tête.

- Dépêche toi ! Hurla-t-il à son attention.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la demeure où un silence lugubre régnait.

- Mets toi tout de suite au travail, je vais dormir.

Il monta une marche puis deux de l'élégant escalier avant de se retourner pour lui parler de nouveau.

- Et ne t'avise pas à chercher à sortir… Comme je t'ai dit celle d'avant en est morte. Quant à t'en prendre à moi…

Il éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie avant de reprendre son ascension tandis que la jeune femme le regardait. Une fois seule, elle observa autour d'elle les meubles finement travaillés, les peintures de grandes qualités et les tapis épais et moelleux qui recouvraient le sol… Un vague espoir s'insinua en elle alors qu'elle relevait ses manches pour s'attaquer au hall.

Cette nuit là, elle fut efficace comme jamais, ne cessant de frotter en différents points de la maison. Elle dépoussiérait tout ce qu'elle pouvait convaincue de plus en plus que si elle travaillait convenablement, Malefoy la laisserait tranquille. Après tout, il était un des bras droit de Voldemort… Il ne voudrait certainement pas se salir avec elle…

Malheureusement quand il fit son apparition, Lily comprit rapidement que l'homme qui la détenait, n'avait pas peur de se 'salir'.

Elle était dans le salon, sur une chaise en train d'essuyer une étagère quand elle sentit une main s'égarer sous sa robe, remontant sans douceur vers son entrejambe.

- Je me demande si quelqu'un t'a déjà prise…

Elle repoussa sa main du mieux qu'elle le put et descendit de son perchoir afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Potter t'a baisé, je parie…

Elle ravala ses larmes, se contentant de lui montrer le visage le plus impassible qu'elle pouvait. Il lui saisit le menton pour rapprocher leurs deux visages et plonger ses yeux dans son regard.

- Déjà à Poudlard, il baisait tout et n'importe quoi… Une vraie honte pour les Sangs Purs.

Elle se dégagea rapidement pour partir vers la cuisine où elle savait que de la vaisselle restait à être lavée. Pensant qu'elle ne craignait rien ainsi, elle ne fit pas attention qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, le remarquant uniquement quand il commença à se frotter obscènement contre son dos.

- C'est pour ça que je suis contre les elfes de maison… Ils n'ont pas le physique de l'emploi.

Il remonta alors ses mains vers la poitrine de Lily, empoignant ses seins sans douceur.

- Un peu trop petits mais je ferais avec…

Elle déglutit, stoppant tout mouvement. Autour d'elle rien ne pouvait lui servir d'arme et il la tenait fermement contre l'évier… Elle était irrémédiablement bloquée.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas attendre que tu prennes un bain…

Elle posa ses mains devant elle avant de pousser de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'homme derrière elle. Elle chercha un objet suffisamment menaçant pour le tenir éloigner, malheureusement il semblait avoir prévu la chose et sourie de sa tentative de fuite.

Contournant la table de cuisine pour qu'elle lui serve de rempart, elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son agresseur pendant qu'elle analysait e plus rapidement possible la situation. Quelles options avait elle ?

- J'aime encore plus quand elles se rebellent…

Il lui fit un geste obscène avec sa langue avant de commencer à contourner la table.

- Ca va être encore meilleur…

Il pencha la tête pour la jauger, et la mettre mal à l'aise.

- … Promet moi que tu ne perdras pas trop vite ton petit caractère.

La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse. De plus, son corps réclamait du repos et un repas ce qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avoir si le mangemort en face d'elle ne changeait pas d'avis quand à ce qu'il voulait faire.

Elle le vit tendre le bras par-dessus la table et se recula juste à temps manquant de peu de tomber en arrière. Elle reprit vite son équilibre pour continuer à le fuir tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Depuis des années, je rêve de ce moment alors je ne suis pas à quelques minutes près.

Il lui adressa un clin auquel elle répondit par une moue dégoûtée. Qu'allait elle devenir ? Alors que la question naissait dans son esprit un mouvement furtif attira son attention à l'extérieur. Elle crut avoir rêvé quand elle en vit un deuxième…

Pas de doutes possibles quelqu'un se trouvait bien dans le jardin et se déplaçait doucement vers la maison. Elle croisa les doigts, espérant encore un miracle malgré les circonstances.

Elle s'arrêta de telle façon que Malefoy tourne le dos à la porte fenêtre… Si cela pouvait aider la personne à le réduire en cendres… Ou tout simplement à le neutraliser. Sa soudaine résignation n'attira même pas un froncement de sourcil du mangemort qui se précipita sur sa proie. Elle ferma les yeux attendant la suite.

Un grand bruit de casse la fit sursauter sans pour autant regarder. Elle se crispa, avant d'ouvrir les yeux…

Deux hommes se battaient devant elle. Elle s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un coup tandis qu'ils tombaient tous les deux sur le sol. Fermement décidée à aider son sauveur, elle partir dans le salon où elle avait nettoyé un grand vase. Elle le saisit et retourna immédiatement dans la cuisine.

Les deux hommes se rendaient toujours coup pour coup sur le sol de celle-ci, entraînant les chaises avec eux.

- Black ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te recroiser sur mon chemin ?!

Black ? Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit de joie. Sirius était là !

Elle attendit d'avoir l'opportunité d'entrer elle aussi en jeu… Sirius se retrouva bientôt en dessous, permettant enfin d'assommer Malefoy avec le vase qui pesait au bout de ses bras fatigués.

Elle se recula, observant l'auror se remettre sur ses pieds, poussant de la chaussure le mangemort afin de vérifier qu'il ne feignait pas.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette qui avait glissé sous un meuble pendant la bagarre. Il se releva, la regardant pour la première fois.

- Il y en a d'autres ?

Cette fois-ci, elle secoua la tête avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Bah dis donc je ne pensais pas que tu me sauterais au cou…

Il la repoussa légèrement la tenant par les épaules, lui souriant doucement.

- Pas trop d'effusions, ma jolie…

Elle pencha la tête.

- … James risquerait de me refaire le portrait s'il nous voyait !

Lily perdit instantanément son allégresse. James ! Elle l'avait oublié ! Elle avait oublié James ! Son air paniqué n'échappa pas à Sirius qui craignit le pire.

- Où est-il ?

Il la prit par les épaules mais plus rudement.

- Dis-moi ! Où est-il ?! Répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

- Où est James ?!

Il lui attrapa le poignet. La jeune femme se tassa sur elle-même ne sachant pas exactement tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans s'attirer ses foudres.

- Il est dans un Manoir… dans les cachots.

Sirius grogna. Son estomac le brûlait affreusement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus et l'expression de Lily ne faisait que confirmer ses pires craintes.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

Un râle lui parvint du sol, indiquant que le mangemort se réveillait. Il la lâcha pour lancer un sort de saucissonnage et un de sommeil afin qu'ils aient la paix. La jeune femme en profita pour mettre ses idées aux claires, elle inspira un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau.

- On a été au restaurant. Et sur le chemin, on s'est fait attaqué.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Aucune attaque n'a été rapporté par chez vous…

Lily déglutit, sachant par avance que le plus dur restait à dire.

- James n'avait pas sa baguette…

- Quoi ?! Hurla le jeune Black. Il ne se sépare jamais d'elle ! Il sait très bien que ça peut lui coûter la vie de…

Son regard se fit brusquement plus noir.

- Que s'est il réellement passé ? Tonna-t-il.

- Il l'avait mis dans sa veste mais comme il faisait chaud…

- Et tu ne lui as pas fait remarquer qu'il l'oubliait ?!

Sirius se raidit. En un mouvement fluide, il la prit violemment par les épaules pour la pousser contre un mur.

- Et depuis quand parles tu ?!

Le voyant s'échauffer, Lily se débattit, cherchant à se libérer de la poigne de l'auror. Elle réussit à s'écarter mais buta contre un meuble. Se sentant prise au piège, elle avança alors sur le coté tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le brun devant elle.

- Voldemort m'a rendu la parole…

- Dis carrément que tu travailles pour lui !

- Non !!! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu t'es débrouillée pour lui apporter James sur un plateau. Tu vis avec Malefoy… Peut être vous ai-je interrompu dans votre séance de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La main de la rouquine venait d'atterrir avec force sur sa joue.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, grogna-t-il le regard mauvais.

- Avant de me condamner, tu ne pourrais pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?

- Parle, mais fais vite ! Je dois aller sauver James avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Voldemort m'a kidnappé à la fin de ma première année de Poudlard. Il m'a fait croire toutes ces années que mes parents étaient en vie.

- Si tu cherches de la compassion, tu es mal tombée !

- Il y a deux mois, reprit elle sans se troubler, il est venu me dire que si je l'aidais à convaincre un certain James Potter de venir lui parler, nous serions libres…

- Et toi comme une cruche tu l'as cru !

- Je voulais sortir de cet enfer. Je voulais sauver mes parents ! Ne peux tu donc pas comprendre cela ?!

- …

- Sauf qu'il n'a jamais eut l'intention de me laisser partir… Du moins en vie. Alors quand j'ai tenté de faire évader James, il m'a envoyé ici… Il savait que Malefoy tenterait de… Et que je finirais par mourir en voulant partir.

- Très belle histoire…

- Ne me crois pas, je m'en moque après tout !

Elle lui tourna enfin le dos et se dirigea vers le hall.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans sa chambre, prendre sa baguette.

Il la rattrapa, lui prenant le poignet pour la retenir.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre une baguette ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es du mauvais coté.

- Peut être mais ce sera toujours mieux si je suis armée pour libérer James !

Il la toisa encore pendant une minute, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement céder. Elle connaissait la maison, ils auraient ainsi plus de chance d'y arriver même si cela allait être très dangereux.

Pendant qu'elle montait, il envoya un hibou à son supérieur pour le prévenir rapidement d'où il était et ce qui s'était produit au Manoir Malefoy. Le protocole voulait qu'il attende des renforts avant de se lancer dans ce genre d'expédition mais s'il perdait plus de temps, son ami serait peut être mort…

Elle se posta devant lui, l'air déterminé. Devait il lui faire confiance ? En commençant sa surveillance pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses aillent si vite.

Tout d'abord, il les avait vu rentrer tous les deux. La scène lui avait soulevé le cœur mais il avait entendu les menaces que le mangemort avait proférées et il avait décidé d'entrer en action. Il avait observé Lily faire le ménage toute la journée, pleurant par intermittence, sursautant au moindre bruit. Mais il voulait que Malefoy soit là, histoire de ne pas pouvoir être pris en traître.

Quand cet être infâme était réapparu, et avait commencé à toucher la jeune femme… Il avait vu pour la première fois de la peur pure dans les yeux verts de Lily. Même à l'aéroport alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis, elle semblait sereine… Peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien… Sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était James qui la rendait si calme mais maintenant…

- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha comme un bon petit soldat avant de le retenir par la manche. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau face à elle, elle enleva sa main.

- Je connais toute la théorie sur les sorts mais je n'ai plus touché de baguette depuis…

- Depuis ?

- Depuis Poudlard.

- Si tu connais tout, il te suffira alors de te concentrer…

Elle acquiesça.

- Evans, parce que je suppose que c'est toi cette fillette de notre promotion qui a soit disant péri dans un incendie…

- Oui.

- Au moindre geste ambigu de ta part, je te mets hors circuit, okay ?

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, elle partit à l'extérieur. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'auror, lui décrivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la destination.

- Ce serait plus simple, si tu nous faisais toi-même transplaner !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'a appris ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais partie loin de tout ça depuis longtemps ! Ou au moins je serais là bas, à tacher de sortir James de tout cela !

- Ca, il fallait y réfléchir avant !

- Parce que tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait ?! J'étais dehors et heureuse avec lui… Mais toutes les nuits je pensais à mes parents qui m'attendaient… Alors que…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête comme si ce geste pouvait refouler les larmes.

- Conduis nous là bas ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Impressionné par la force de caractère de la jeune femme, il imagina du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'elle lui décrivait, pensant à sa destination et rien qu'à elle, il se sentit bientôt partir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient sous couvert d'un léger bois, duquel ils apercevaient une maison modeste, presque lugubre.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Elle avança de quelques pas avant de tendre son bras vers la gauche. Sirius vit alors deux Mangemorts qui encadraient une porte. Sentant une main l'effleurer, il baissa le regard pour voir Lily qui lui faisait signe cette fois ci d'aller vers la droite.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, contournant les bosquets et s'enfonçant parfois sous les arbres pour ne pas être vus. Cela faisait près de 24 heures qu'ils avaient été enlevés… Dans quel état serait James ? Elle serra les dents, se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'il ait vu la fiole qu'elle lui avait laissé et que cela avait suffit à l'apaiser de ses blessures.

- Il y a une petite fenêtre qui ne ferme jamais. Elle donne dans la cuisine, et je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elle soit réparée… On devrait pouvoir s'y glisser.

Il hocha la tête. La suivant prudemment, il veillait sur leurs arrières tandis qu'elle les menait vers les cachots. Au fil des couloirs, il fut content de ne pas avoir été seul. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe surtout qu'il n'aurait pas su en plus où chercher. Ils descendirent un escalier sombre, prenant appui uniquement sur les marches que la jeune femme utilisait.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de cellule, portant instinctivement sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri. Sirius se précipita à ses cotés pour regarder ce qui l'effrayait autant…

- James, non !!! Tout mais pas ça !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune homme poussa la rouquine qui paraissait sous le choc de la vision d'horreur qu'ils avaient tous les deux sous les yeux. James se tenait allongé sur le sol, face contre terre dans une marre de sang. A cela se mêlait une odeur de sueur et de brûlé qui souleva le cœur de Sirius tandis qu'il retournait le corps, pour chercher à tâter le pouls.

- James, vieux frère !

- …

- Réponds moi !

Il le secoua légèrement, le gifla même.

- Il faut que tu te réveilles !

- On ne pourra jamais le sortir de là… Murmura Lily

Sirius releva les yeux vers elle, flamboyant de colère et surtout de conviction.

- Oh si, on va le sortir de là ! Quoiqu'il nous en coûte !

Ne la voyant pas réagir, il reprit le ton toujours aussi coupant :

- Quitte à y laisser nos vies, d'accord ?!

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, consciente que depuis le début c'était bien son intention. Elle l'avait conduit ici, croyant un être maléfique. Elle se devait de l'aider à partir… Elle avança dans la cellule quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… La Sang de Bourbe !

Lily se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, serrant dans sa main la baguette de Malefoy. L'homme en face d'elle ne lui était pas inconnu, et pour ce qu'elle en savait, il ne connaissait pas de pitié pour les gens comme elle ou encore comme les deux aurors… Son cerveau se mit en route immédiatement, analysant à toute vitesse les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle.

- Tu es revenu voir ton petit ami ?

- …

- Tu es arrivée pile poil pour le voir finir de se vider de son sang…

Elle serra les dents, tachant de garder ses idées les plus claires possibles et d'éviter tout acte suicidaire qui condamnerait James mais aussi Sirius dont la présence n'était pas encore connue.

- Tu aurais dû rester… Il a crié comme un porc… Continua le mangemort en riant.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle dirigea sa baguette vers lui et le projeta en arrière contre un mur. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un craquement… celui-ci ne poserait plus de problème.

- Sa baguette, murmura Sirius en administrant une nouvelle gifle à James.

La rouquine partit récupérer le morceau de bois heureusement intact avant de revenir sur ses pas pour voir le brun à lunettes, ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Lily… Souffla-t-il.

- Elle est là, répondit Sirius.

- C'est une traître, ajouta James difficilement. Elle m'a vendu.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et la nausée qui l'avait submergée quand elle l'avait vu allongé dans son sang refit son apparition bien plus forte.

- Oui, je sais…

Puis se retournant vers la jeune femme :

- Donne lui la deuxième baguette !

Elle regarda chacune, avant d'en tendre une vers James.

- _Accio fiole_ ! Murmura-t-elle en retenant les sanglots qu'elle sentait poindre.

Une petite fiole surgit de nulle part, intacte. Il ne l'avait donc pas vu… Ou il n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser de peur qu'elle l'empoisonne. Elle la rangea dans sa poche avant de suivre les deux aurors.

Une fois dans le hall, tout se passa très rapidement. Des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupait pas, chagrinée par l'attitude de James. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle l'avait trahi, rien ne pourrait la racheter à ses yeux… Un auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la poussa à l'extérieur, où elle se trouva toute proche de James.

- Cesse donc ta comédie, cracha James. Ca ne fonctionne plus avec moi !

Elle trembla sous l'insulte et s'écarta un peu de lui, ne le voyant pas se défaire de Sirius pour la suivre.

- Un vrai visage d'ange, continua-t-il toujours aussi furieux, qui croirait que tu es pire que le démon !

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Lily sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.

- Tu as même pensé aux détails ! Ajoutons des cicatrices dans le dos, pour faire plus vrai !

Elle regarda autour d'elle les Aurors qui étaient arrivés alors qu'ils étaient dans les cachots. Ils avaient encerclés la maison avant de lancer l'assaut. Les renforts étaient arrivés, ils étaient sauvés pourtant le cœur de Lily lui faisait mal. Elle regarda à la dérobée James. Même ainsi elle le trouvait beau, si seulement…

- Quelles cicatrices ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh, elle ne te les a pas montré ! Quel dommage ?!

La rouquine s'éloigna. Il la croyait vraiment capable de telles choses. Il pensait qu'elle avait feint tout ce temps ?

Quand elle l'avait surprise sur le seuil de sa porte ce jour là, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Les peurs de se faire violer était revenue dans un premier temps puis était venue la déception. Elle était persuadée que ses cicatrices le dégoûtaient, l'empêchaient de la trouver séduisante… Mais pas que…

Elle secoua la tête, choquée par tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle était marquée. Qu'elle n'était pas belle, contrairement à toutes les femmes que le jeune homme devait avoir dragué.

- Non, répondit Sirius.

N'attendant rien de plus, Il prit le poignet de la jeune fille et d'un geste brusque la ramena près de lui.

- Tiens regarde !

D'un geste fluide de baguette il coupa le tissu qui recouvrait le dos de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri apeuré. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il était trop fort. Secouée par des sanglots, elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise de Sirius.

- Finite incantem !

Rien ne se produisit. Les fines marbrures ne disparurent pas, les plaies plus récentes le narguaient toujours voire même plus qu'avant. Il répéta deux fois le contre sort mais sans aucun résultat.

- Je…

Aussitôt sa main libre, Lily s'éloigna des deux hommes qui la regardèrent sans rien faire. Elle trébucha avant d'atteindre un arbre et de s'y laisser tomber sur les genoux, les bras resserrés autour d'elle. Elle s'allongea bientôt sur le sol, gardant ses jambes contre son buste.

Pour eux plus rien n'existait que les pleurs de cette femme. Sirius prenait enfin conscience du calvaire qu'elle avait vécu et qui l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Il se rappela ses années d'enfer au sein de sa famille, tentant de se mettre à la place de la rouquine.

Soudain il sentit un affaissement. James qu'il tenait toujours contre lui venait de s'évanouir, sûrement à bout de force par les efforts qu'il avaient dû faire pour marcher et sortir du Manoir mais aussi beaucoup moins louables pour ridiculiser la femme qui l'avait trahi.

Il s'agenouilla pour l'allonger sur le sol. Prenant soin de ne pas lui cogner la tête. Il enleva du pied des cailloux qui pourrait le blesser. Que devait il faire maintenant ? Il regarda tour à tour les deux qui se trouvaient proches de lui… Il eut un sourire de dépit.

A l'aéroport, quand James avait fait sa pseudo crise de jalousie, le jeune Black avait craint que son ami ne soit tombé sous le charme de sa mission mais il était loin de se douter que tout se finirait ainsi dans un Manoir… Enfin sur la pelouse de celui-ci.

Notant que les pleurs de Lily s'étaient tus, il se tourna vers elle pour la trouver fixant James. Elle semblait si malheureuse que l'auror eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui avait dit avoir été heureuse avec James… Se pouvait il… ? Il balaya l'idée. De toute façon, après la scène dont il avait été témoin, c'est deux là n'était pas près de se trouver dans la même pièce !

- Black !

- Londubat !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est tombé dans les citrouilles.

- Tu devrais l'emmener à Ste Mangouste…

- Je ne peux pas…

Sirius soupira, il se sentait vidé.

- … Je dois veiller sur Melle Evans.

- Qui ?

- Sur la mission de James. Et je suis trop fatigué pour transplaner avec quelqu'un d'inconscient.

- Okay, je m'en occupe.

Ils se sourirent. L'auror fit léviter le corps devant lui et avant de disparaître, il ajouta :

- Darjing veut te voir… Et je pense qu'il aimerait bien l'interroger elle aussi.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lily qui n'avait pas bougé. Se sentant épier, elle les regarda comprenant que les accusations n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Une fois que Londubat eut transplané avec le corps de James, Sirius continua de fixer Lily. Comment une femme pouvait supporter tout cela ? Quelle force invisible lui avait permis de se lever tous les matins et de supporter la séquestration, les mauvais traitements et tout ce dont il n'était pas encore au courant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle l'ignora, préférant se râper les paumes contre l'arbre pour se soutenir que de le toucher.

- Tourne toi ! Dit il d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

Malgré tout, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiée.

- Je vais juste refermer…

Elle sonda ses yeux comme pour y voir ses réelles intentions puis lasse de tout cela, elle obéit. En un mouvement tout fut couvert et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Lily.

- Viens nous allons parler avec mon chef… Lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle hocha la tête avant de poser sa main sur son avant bras afin de pouvoir transplaner. Aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du ministère qu'ils franchirent rapidement. Elle le suivit sans réfléchir, l'image de James furieux puis tombant épuisé dansant devant ses yeux.

- Entre, je vais attendre devant la porte.

Clignant des yeux, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination. Elle approcha sa main de lui mais ne se résolut pas à le toucher.

- Viens, tu as le droit de savoir toi aussi…

- Je te détesterais quoi que tu dises pour ce que tu lui as fait…

- Moi aussi… murmura-t-elle en entrant.

Derrière son bureau le chef des Aurors les attendaient. Extrêmement nerveux, il ne cessait de passer ses mains sur sa bedaine. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole :

- Mademoiselle, vous vous doutez bien que vous êtes dans une situation très délicate…

Lily hocha la tête sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Elle tenait à affronter les conséquences de son geste pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que tout le monde semblait le penser… Ou tout du moins James.

- Vous allez avoir deux options. Soit vous nous expliquez tout de votre propre chef et nous faisons une enquête durant laquelle vous serez emprisonnée. Soit vous buvez le contenu de cette fiole, et nous révélez tout sans pouvoir y glisser le moindre mensonge.

Sans hésitation, elle se saisit de la fiole et la but d'un trait.

- Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée chez Malefoy ?

- J'ai tenté de libérer James. Voldemort a dû vouloir me punir.

- Avez-vous réellement aidé au kidnapping de l'Auror Potter ?

- Oui, je devais leur dire comment…

- Est-ce à cause de toi qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette ce soir là ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'avais vu un des mangemorts traîner près de la maison dans l'après midi. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient intervenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé alors je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer qu'il l'oubliait.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria Black.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tué. Je l'aime et j'ai vraiment cru que Voldemort voulait seulement lui parler !

Réalisant son aveu, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

- Saviez vous que Voldemort tuait de part le pays ?

- Je l'ai su quand j'étais avec James… Pas avant.

Darjing se leva commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Savez vous pourquoi il vous a kidnappé ?

- Je n'en suis pas sure. Mais un soir, il y a quelques années, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux mangemorts. L'un des deux s'étonnait que je sois toujours en vie, logée et surtout nourrie. L'autre lui a parlé d'une prophétie sur une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qui trouverait le moyen de le terrasser.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tuée ? Intervint Sirius.

- Il m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir, me punissant rudement quand j'échouais. Il était persuadé que ce qui devait le tuer pourrait être détourné… Je pense maintenant qu'il voulait l'utiliser contre les moldus…

- Qu'appelez vous 'punitions' ?

Elle déglutit, regardant du coté de Sirius avant de répondre :

- Endoloris, sectumsempra… Ils m'interdisaient de voir mes parents ou me laissait plusieurs heures nue dans la neige… Ils ne m'ont jamais violé… Ils craignaient trop la réaction de Voldemort face à ça… Il ne supporte pas les mangemorts qui touchent les Sang de Bourbe… Alors ils se contentaient de me torturer…

Lily se retourna dans son lit pour chercher une position plus confortable. Comme toutes les nuits depuis sa libération, elle ne dormait que par tranches de deux heures, éveillée pendant une heure entre chaque. Elle fixa son plafond laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'ils avaient été enlevés par Voldemort. Pratiquement un mois que James avait été libéré. Et pratiquement un mois qu'elle avait été lavée de tout soupçon. Et durant cette période, sa vie avait considérablement changé.

Son interrogatoire avait duré des heures, elle avait décrit dans les détails sa détention mais aussi tout ce qu'elle savait de l'organisation du mage noir, donnant quelques noms au passage. Elle avait parlé de ses parents, s'interrompant pour essuyer ses larmes.

Une fois cela fait. Elle avait été placée sous la protection temporaire de Sirius. Ils avaient emménagé dans un appartement du centre ville, vivant officiellement comme deux colocataires. Ils prirent vite des habitudes, à tel point qu'il aurait aisé de croire que cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient.

Un soir, elle était rentrée, trouvant Sirius avachi dans un canapé qui lisait le journal. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait ouvert la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- C'est aussi moche que ça ?

Il avait secoué la tête toujours sous le charme de Lily, maintenant brune, avec un dégradé qui mettait en valeur son cou gracile.

- Ca surprend… Réussit-il enfin à dire.

- J'en avais assez de ma tête…

Elle avait enlevé son manteau puis ses chaussures avant de venir se caler dans un fauteuil, pas trop loin de Sirius. Il avait alors décrit sa propre journée, évitant de prononcer le prénom de James.

Il en était ainsi tous les soirs, et une fois dans sa chambre, elle se sentait inutile. Elle avait l'impression d'être un fardeau pour lui et pour tout le monde, tant et si bien qu'un soir elle avait explosé.

- J'en ai assez !!!

- …

- Personne ne m'emploiera jamais ! Je n'ai aucune compétence. Je n'ai pas été à l'école et comble de malchance je suis une femme !

- Comment ça, comble de malchance ?!

- Un type aujourd'hui m'a dit que la place des femmes était à la maison !!

Sirius grimaça. Il la connaissait depuis peu mais savait qu'elle ne supportait pas ce genre de propos.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu répliquer.

- Je lui ai craché au visage, que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Il cacha un rire derrière une pseudo quinte de toux, imaginant un colosse se faisant malmené par ce petit bout de femme.

- Lily, qu'aimerais tu faire ?

- Etre auror ! Mais avec mon passé, c'est pas possible alors je pense que je vais me contenter de trouver un boulot pas trop fatiguant.

Il avait souri les yeux dans le vague, laissant la jeune femme continuer à parler pour se défouler.

Trois jours après, il revenait à la maison accompagné par un homme d'un certain âge, portant barbe et lunettes demi lunes. Ils avaient mangé tous les trois, leur invité, un certain Dumbledore, avait posé de questions à la jeune femme. Parfois indiscrètes mais toujours polies. Elle n'avait pas répondu à toutes mais avait l'impression désagréable qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses.

Il était revenu le lendemain seul. Lily l'avait laissé entrer le conduisant au salon et lui proposant à boire. Confortablement installés, ils s'étaient regardés comme deux bêtes curieuses pendant un moment.

- Avez vous déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Voldemort en parlait parfois en ma présence…

Le vieux mage avait sourit.

- Et qu'en disait il ?

- Que du mal.

Cette fois là, il eut un petit rire.

- Que savez vous d'autre ?

- A ce que j'ai compris, c'est un groupe de personne qui se dresse contre lui. Ils se débrouillent pour faire échouer ses attaques mais à priori personne ne sait qui ils sont.

- Voudriez vous en faire partie ?

Un mois que sa vie avait basculé. D'otage, elle allait devenir combattante. Demain elle devait donner sa réponse à Dumbledore. Elle aurait même pu lui donner immédiatement mais il avait refusé. Il voulait qu'elle réfléchisse mais cela était tout réfléchi ! Demain, elle accepterait de se battre.

Dès les premiers jours, elle avait eu des petites missions. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que de surveiller des gens soupçonnés de vouloir rejoindre Voldemort, avoir un tel but l'emplissait de joie et bientôt ses nuits se firent plus complètes. Le matin, elle se levait heureuse d'avoir une occupation.

Tous les deux jours, elle faisait ses rapports auprès d'une femme à l'air revêche répondant au nom de Minerva McGonnagall.

- Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui, mademoiselle ?

- Rien. Il a juste fait des courses avant de passer le reste de sa journée chez lui.

- Mmm…

- Je crois qu'on perd notre temps avec lui…

- Oui mais des activités suspectes ont été détectées dans ce quartier…

- Peut être s'agit il de quelqu'un d'autre, tenta Lily.

- Aucun autre sorcier n'est domicilié dans cette rue.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter.

- Il faut que je vérifie, mais je crois pourtant en avoir vu un autre… Une femme même.

Elle la décrit dans les moindres détails avant d'expliquer pourquoi elle la soupçonnait. La vieille sorcière agréa et leur réunion de debriefing prit fin.

- Restez vous ce soir au Square Grimmaud ?

- Non, répondit Evans en enfilant sa veste. Pourquoi ?

- Ah bon, il y a pourtant une grande réunion. Je pensais que Sirius vous en aurait parlé ! Il y aura tout le monde !

Lily se raidit, comprenant immédiatement pourquoi elle n'avait pas été conviée. N'attendant pas plus, elle s'excusa et partit le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croise James, parce que, elle en était persuadée, il faisait lui aussi partie de l'Ordre. Comment Sirius pourrait en faire partie sans que son meilleur ami n'en soit !?

Elle rentra dans l'appartement désert, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'allonger dans sa chambre en écoutant de la musique. Durant son internement, elle n'avait jamais eut le droit d'écouter de la musique. Le moindre moment de libre qu'elle avait était dédié à l'apprentissage par les livres.

Quand elle avait pénétré dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, elle avait été agréablement surprise par la quantité de livres puis au fur et à mesure, elle en était venue à détester cet endroit. Elle n'avait pas ouvert de livres depuis sa fuite, et n'en ressentait aucunement le besoin.

Elle chantait doucement quand un petit bruit à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Un hibou se tenait de l'autre coté avec une missive fermement accrochée à sa patte. Elle ne connaissait pas ce hibou… Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, et prit le bout de parchemin. A peine cela fait, il re-décolla, poussant des petits cris aigus.

- Etonnant…

D'habitude, les rapaces restaient se reposer un peu, quémandaient de la nourriture mais là… Il était aussitôt reparti, réveillant une peur dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Elle regarda ses mains dans lesquelles se trouvait le message. De qui pouvait il bien venir ? Refusant de céder à la paranoïa, elle l'ouvrit :

Rejoins moi ou meurs

Lord Voldemort

Resserrant ses doigts sur le papier, elle le froissa rageusement. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il chercherait à reprendre contact avec elle. Mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui donne le choix. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui demande. Il était de la race de ceux qui prennent sans demander une quelconque permission.

Lily souffla un grand coup. Que pouvait elle faire ? Devait elle en parler à Dumbledore ? Ou à Sirius ? Elle respira puis suivant son instinct, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois le papier dans l'évier, elle jeta un sort réduisant en cendres cette menace. Elle fit couler de l'eau, aspergeant son visage au passage.

- Lily ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle sursauta.

- Rien, Sirius. Juste un coup de fatigue, je pense.

Elle tenta de sourire mais renonça rapidement.

- Comment était ta soirée ?

- Tranquille.

- Tu pouvais me parler de cette 'réunion'… Je ne serais pas venue !

- Je craignais que ça te blesse.

- Ton silence m'a blessé…

Ils avaient discuté jusque tard cette nuit là. Elle lui avait pardonné, après tout il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, n'est-ce pas ? L'épisode de la lettre de menace avait très rapidement été chassé de son esprit pourtant quand la deuxième arriva, elle comprit que le mage noir n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir…

- Lily, tu m'écoutes ?

Un grognement répondit aussitôt suivit par un silence.

- Tu pourrais me répondre ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Non.

Elle se leva du fauteuil, passa devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine. Le jeune savait très bien comment tout cela allait finir. Par une dispute. Depuis une semaine, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, souvent pour des raisons stupides.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, je ne t'écoute pas et non, je ne veux pas te répondre !

Il la regarda laver son verre et le mettre à sécher, ahuri par ses propos. Elle qui était si douce, se révélait…

- C'est ta mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Plus fort ! Je suis pas sure que de l'autre coté de la Terre, on t'ait entendu !

Il la saisit par les épaules, de plus en plus agacé.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec et retourna vers le salon.

- Si ça me regarde ! Je croyais que ça te plaisait, que tu te sentais utile… Alors peux tu me dire pourquoi tu ne vas plus en mission, ni même aux réunions ?!

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

- C'est moi qui t'y ait fait rentré ! Alors si j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu nous tournes le dos !

Elle se mit devant elle, le toisant de sa petite taille. Ses yeux verts avaient un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Vas te faire voir !

- Que t'arrive-t-il, par Merlin ?!

Elle le repoussa sans un mot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Il était hors de question de la laisser dans cet état là. Il en avait même parlé à Dumbledore qui avait craint le contre coup de ces dernières années…

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière la jeune femme dans un claquement furieux. Elle qui était tant maîtresse d'elle-même que c'en était parfois effrayant, laissait maintenant ses humeurs dicter ses gestes mais aussi ses paroles.

Hésitant un peu, il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de la jeune femme. La réponse se trouvait peut être quelque part dans cette chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Il s'apprêtait à violer son sanctuaire… Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle l'apprenait mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Il franchit la porte. Où chercher ? Et surtout quoi ? Bêtement il se rappela des filles de Griffondor qui cachaient leurs journaux intimes sous leur matelas. Il commença alors par là avant de s'attaquer au bureau, aux livres dans les étagères qui paraissaient intouchés.

Il ouvrit alors l'armoire fouillant du mieux qui le pouvait, soulevant précautionneusement les pulls, pantalons et tee shirt de la jeune femme. Son parfum montait dans la pièce, réveillant ses remords. Il grogna, se maudissant de faire cela, mais il prenait très au sérieux le bien être de la jeune femme.

Bredouille, il fixa la commode. Il ne restait plus que cet endroit. Dans le premier tiroir, il découvrit la lingerie de Lily. Il s'interdit de l'imaginer dedans. Son sentiment de culpabilité croissait à vue d'œil mais il plongea tout de même les mains, trouvant enfin quelque chose…

Un bout de papier…

Il le retourna pour y découvrir le nom de la jeune femme et leur adresse. Qui pouvait donc lui avoir écrit ?!

- N'y pense même pas, Black !

Lily le foudroyait littéralement du regard de la porte.

- Depuis quand fouilles tu ma chambre ?!

- Depuis que tu me fais des cachotteries !

- Parce que toi tu ne m'en fais pas peut être !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se défiant.

- Rends moi cette lettre !

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'elle contient !

- Hors de question !

Il rompit le contact visuel, pour se concentrer sur la lettre. Il allait pour la décacheter quand il fut interrompu.

- Arrêtez ça, Monsieur Black…

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, cherchant d'où provenait la voix. Lily fut la première à voir le nouvel arrivant et se renfrogna. Sirius s'approcha pour voir. Profitant de l'occasion, elle lui arracha la missive des mains.

- Mademoiselle Evans, continua Dumbledore, pourrais je la lire ?

Elle déglutit, hésitant. Puis elle se résigna.

- Tenez.

- Merci.

Il la prit et l'ouvrit d'un geste sûr.

**Je déteste me répéter.**

**Rejoins moi ou je le tuerais lentement mais sûrement**

**L.V.**

Il la tendit à l'auror qui s'en saisit pour la lire à son tour.

- Que comptiez vous faire ? Demanda le vieux mage en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily en prenant place face à lui.

- Tu as envie de le rejoindre ?! S'écria Sirius outré.

- Non !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à…

- A qui, Mademoiselle Evans ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tenait tranquilles sur ses genoux.

- A James, murmura-t-elle.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation.

- Pourquoi penses tu qu'il va s'en prendre à lui ? Questionna Sirius.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui s'était assis à ses cotés.

- Parce qu'il a compris que je n'accepterais jamais…

- Mais s'il te surveille, il doit penser à moi…

- Il est vrai, mademoiselle Evans, qu'il ne donne pas de nom. Mais il est curieux que vous ayez tout de suite pensé à Monsieur Potter…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, consciente de s'être trahie. Qu'allaient ils penser d'elle maintenant ? La trouveraient ils pitoyable d'être ainsi inquiète pour la vie d'un homme qui la méprisait ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Elle ressentait brusquement le besoin de s'expliquer mais ne savait malheureusement pas quoi dire.

- Mademoiselle Evans, il n'y a qu'un sentiment qui explique votre réaction… Et je suis heureux de voir que ces longues années d'emprisonnement ne vous ont pas privée de cette merveille.

La bouche de Sirius fit un rond parfait. Lily amoureuse ? Amoureuse de James ?

- A supposer que monsieur Potter soit bien la cible, continua Dumbledore, il est assez grand pour se défendre.

- Il suffit de le prévenir…

- Non ! Hurla Lily.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui dire ? Demanda le jeune Black.

- Monsieur Black… Calmez vous !

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avant que le vieux mage reprenne :

- Vous savez, ces deux là, avec deux autres étudiants, en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs de Poudlard. Au moins une fois par semaine, nous avions le droit à une farce qui rivalisait entre elles d'ingéniosité.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie de nouveau pour moi… Je ne veux pas… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle Evans, continua Dumbledore, tout cela pour vous dire, qu'ils savent très bien se défendre tous les deux. Et que, mise à part, le prévenir, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre…

- Je pourrais me rendre.

- Quoi ?!

Sirius venait de sortir de sa léthargie.

- Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas retourner là bas !

- Mais…

- Mais quoi, Mademoiselle Evans ?

- Mais il va m'en vouloir plus qu'il ne m'en veut déjà… Si c'est possible.

Le jeune Black transplana devant la grille du Manoir Potter. Il lui semblait ne pas être venu là depuis des années, or ça ne remontait qu'à une semaine… Mais quelle semaine ! Et surtout quelle soirée !

Il ne pensait pas en rentrant chez lui, que les ennuis continueraient. Bon d'accord, l'ambiance avec Lily avait été tendue ces derniers temps mais de là à imaginer qu'elle subissait un chantage ! De la part de Voldemort lui-même !

Il remonta l'allée, sonnant avant d'entrer sans attendre sur le perron.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, hurla James.

- Salut !

- Salut Sir' ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

Le brun s'assit face à son ami qui venait de finir de dîner, notant que lui-même avait sauté le souper.

- Il faut qu'on cause… Enfin surtout moi.

- Tu as rencontré une fille ? Plaisanta son ami.

Sirius releva la tête, interloqué. Pour quelle raison pensait il qu'une visite tardive signifiait un problème avec la gente féminine ?!

- Presque.

- Vas y raconte à Tonton Cornedrue.

Surpris par le ton enjoué de son meilleur ami, mais décidé à aller le plus rapidement au but, il déclara :

- Lily n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps et j'ai enfin réussi à savoir pourquoi.

A peine sa phrase finie, James se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol… L'ambiance venait brusquement de se refroidir dans la pièce.

- Et en quoi cela me regarde ?!

- Voldemort veut qu'elle revienne auprès de lui.

- Qu'elle y retourne ! Cracha-t-il en partant vers le salon, son ami sur les talons.

- James ! Il la tuera !

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

- La première fois, elle a refusé.

- La première fois ? Répéta la jeune Potter.

- Oui, parce qu'à la suivante, elle était prête à accepter. Encore heureux Dumbledore a réussi à la ramener sur terre !

- Si elle veut tant retourner avec lui, pourquoi ne la laissez vous pas faire ?!

- Je te l'ai dit ! Il va la tuer !

- Et ?

Un silence accueillit ce simple mot prononcé avec mépris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait prêt à coller son poing dans le nez de son meilleur ami. Il inspira un grand coup, conscient que se battre ne résoudrait pas le problème.

- Et ? Je te dis que Lily veut se sacrifier pour toi…

- Pour moi ?

Sirius inspira de nouveau tout en repassant le film mental de cette conversation… Il avait oublié l'élément principal ! Il était tellement abasourdi et perdu qu'il n'avait pas mentionné la raison de la décision de Lily !

- Il l'a menacé de te tuer si elle ne le rejoignait pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Dans la lettre, personne n'est nommé mais elle a tout de suite pensé à toi. Elle a dit que Voldemort avait bien vu qu'elle tenait à toi et que tu étais par conséquent la seule personne par qui il pouvait encore l'atteindre puisque ses parents sont déjà morts.

- Mais et toi ?

- Moi, quoi ?

- Ca pourrait très bien être toi. Vous vivez ensemble, non ?

Sirius sourie, amusé.

- Tu étais son unique raison, James.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se leva et partit retrouver la jeune femme, laissant l'héritier Potter profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Lily… Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle lui manquait. Ce qui était tout sauf logique quand on savait qu'elle l'avait trahi… Mais il revoyait son expression d'horreur quand il s'était réveillé entouré de mangemorts. Leur tentative d'évasion et son sauvetage…

Il s'en était voulu pour son comportement. Il s'en voulait toujours mais il avait été si blessé, si… Il grogna. A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. Que ce soit pour sauver ses parents, ou maintenant… Demain il irait lui parler.

**.o0o.**

- Une simple mission de surveillance ?!

James grogna de nouveau caché derrière un arbre. Il devait seulement contrôler leurs faits et gestes, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir défendre sa vie tout ça parce que…

Il se releva légèrement, envoya un sort à l'homme qui tentait de le prendre à revers et s'accroupit derrière un bosquet.

Il était en poste depuis quand les 'invités' avaient commencé à arriver. Il s'était placé contre un arbre avec sa cape d'invisibilité et avait commencé à observer… Rien de bien difficile ni de trop inhabituel.

Deux hommes étaient sortis de la maison et histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, il les avait suivi. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, il avait capté juste le nom de Evans. Pour entendre mieux, il s'était rapproché peut être un peu trop près.

- Je te dis que le maître l'a contacté pour qu'elle revienne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est toujours une menace pour lui !

- Et ?

- Il nous faudra la tuer si elle ne revient pas.

- Il croit toujours en cette prophétie ?

- Il ne néglige rien.

Ils avaient gardé le silence un moment.

- Et comment compte-t-il la tuer ?

- Pour le moment il essaie de la faire revenir auprès de lui…

- …

- Cette arme qu'elle est censée découvrir pourrait nous permettre de tuer plus rapidement nos ennemis… mais pour cela il faut qu'elle soit de notre coté !

- Et comment pense-t-il la convaincre de cela ?

- Il a lu dans ses pensées…

- Et ?

- Et il y a lu qu'elle était amoureuse.

- Ah oui ?!

- Oui, de ce Potter !

C'est là que tout c'était précipité. Il avait sursauté, laissant échapper un petit cri. Puis avait reculé sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou non. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non. Sa cape s'était prise dans une branche et l'avait démasqué…

Voilà pourquoi maintenant il était en plein duel avec deux mangemorts… Qui avaient bloqué les transplanages, le condamnant à se battre. Si seulement des secours pouvaient venir… Il se déplaça une nouvelle fois, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer. Il se rapprochait de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cape mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre…

Un sort lui effleura l'épaule. Il se retourna pour voir trois autres mangemorts venir droit sur lui fermement décidé à l'attraper. Ses chances diminuaient à vu d'œil. Il bougea derrière un arbre. Il devait réfléchir vite avant d'être totalement encerclé.

Une forme bougea à sa droite. Entièrement vêtue de noir, la silhouette avançait vers sa cape. Il grogna avant de sortir à couvert. S'il l'atteignait en premier, il pourrait disparaître et s'enfuir…

Malheureusement ils arrivèrent en même temps se cognant épaule contre épaule, un cri de douleur échappa à James qui tentait de se relever.

- James, ça va ?

- Sirius ?

- Oui, on est là. On va te sortir de là.

- On ?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop hurlait :

- Protego !

Une troisième personne, totalement dissimulée sous une cape avec capuche, venait de les rejoindre, lançant un bouclier autour d'eux trois. Les mangemorts furent bientôt tous les cinq étendus dans l'herbe verte.

- Viens je te conduis à Sainte Mangouste, ordonna le jeune Black.

James continuait de fixer le petit être qui… Il se raidit. Cette voix, ces courbes… Lily ! Sans enlever sa capuche, elle le regarda une dernière fois d'un air triste avant de transplaner.

- Lily, souffla-t-il bien trop tard.

- Elle a dû craindre ta réaction…

Sirius tourna la page de son journal, attendant patiemment que le temps passe. Il s'ennuyait ferme mais il se devait d'être là. Il était responsable de la sécurité de James tant que ce dernier ne serait pas entièrement remis sur pieds et il comptait bien réussir.

Il soupira. Quand il avait vu son ami au milieu de tous ces mangemorts, ses tripes s'étaient serrées. Depuis la mort des parents Potter, James était son unique famille avec Remus et Peter. Il était inconcevable pour lui qu'il en perde un et encore moins face à un sbire de Voldemort !

Mais tant préoccupé par ses pensées, il avait faillit lui-même y rester et grâce à sa partenaire, tous les trois s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Cette femme ne cessait de l'impressionner, il se demandait si un jour, il verrait les limites de son caractère de feu…

On toqua à la porte, le faisant râler contre l'importun.

- Lily ! Que fais tu ici ?

- Quel accueil chaleureux ! Répliqua-t-elle pleine de cynisme.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. L'un étonné de voir sa collègue au square Grimmaud, la seconde perplexe quant à la suite de cette visite impromptue.

- Excuse moi, finit il par dire. Entre !

Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers ce qui lui sembla être à raison la cuisine.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus civilisé.

- Tu n'es pas rentré à l'appartement …

Il posa devant elle un verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi…

Il ne sut exactement comment finir sa phrase sans blesser la jeune femme, alors il préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens pour qu'elle la complète comme elle le désire.

- Je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Ses blessures ne sont pas graves… C'est pourquoi le médicomage lui a permis de quitter l'hôpital mais pour plus de sécurité, il est venu s'installer au quartier général.

- Et si des fois une complication apparaissait soudainement ?

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis deux mois, deux mois durant lesquels elle n'avait plus revu James. Et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais prononcé son nom, Sirius savait très bien qu'elle pensait toujours à lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous sommes arrivés à temps, il n'avait que des coupures superficielles.

Elle regarda la table dégageant sa main. Elle n'aimait pas le contact humain. Il faisait remonter en elle ses peurs, celles qui l'avaient habité pendant ces longues années de séquestration. De même que cette journée passée au Manoir Malefoy hantait ses nuits, un simple frôlement pouvait lui faire faire une crise d'angoisse.

Dans ses moments-là, elle suppliait James de venir l'aider parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'avec lui tout irait bien et que rapidement la crise disparaîtrait… Mais voilà, il ne venait jamais. Il n'entendait pas ses suppliques… Personne ne les avait jamais entendu et elle s'était promise qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Tout le monde la pensait forte et elle comptait garder cette réputation afin de tenir éloigner les plus mal attentionnés. A vrai dire, avec l'accord de Sirius, elle avait demandé à ne travailler qu'en solo ou avec ce dernier afin d'éviter au maximum le contact avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait accepté avec un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'analyser.

Sirius se leva pour remplir de nouveau son verre. Son geste fut brusque et fit sursauter la jeune femme au point de lui faire renverser son jus de citrouille. Elle se précipita vers l'évier cherchant une éponge.

- Je suis désolée !

Une peur panique commençait à voiler ses yeux. Le jeune homme la remarqua. C'était la première fois qu'il percevait sa fragilité derrière ce masque de froideur qu'elle affichait quotidiennement. Par réflexe, il la prit dans ses bras augmentant le malaise de la rouquine. Elle le repoussa. Seul James réussissait à ne pas l'effrayer, à lui donner même envie de plus… Seulement voilà, elle l'avait trahi et il lui avait très clairement comprendre qu'il la détestait…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne devait être qu'une simple mission de surveillance…

- Ils m'ont repéré.

Lily et Sirius sursautèrent. James se trouvait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, torse nu et pâle comme un mort.

- James ! S'écria Sirius tandis que la jeune femme vérifiait du regard que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Tu ne dois pas quitter le lit !

- J'en ai eu assez de rester seul… Répondit il en fixant Lily.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit celle-ci.

Elle jeta un sourire d'excuse à Sirius et s'avança vers la porte que le jeune Potter bloquait toujours. Elle murmura un faible « pardon ». Il se poussa légèrement, suffisamment pour la bloquer en un mouvement fluide alors qu'elle le dépassait.

- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux, Lily ?

- Je les ai coupés…

Il releva son menton afin de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi, Lily ? Ils étaient si beaux…

Elle hoqueta, retenant difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Je voulais changer de tête…

Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

- Je n'en pouvais plus de voir dans le miroir celle qui t'avait trahi, ajouta-t-elle rougissante.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue désormais chaude.

- Annule le sort…

Elle fronça les yeux, cherchant à quel sort il faisait allusion. James regarda ses cheveux qui une fois la surprise passée, redevinrent d'un roux pur.

- C'est mieux !

Il joua avec une mèche de cheveux, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Son parfum lui montait à la tête, son sourire l'éblouissait et sa voix… Elle était si mélodieuse même avec cette note triste qu'il y percevait.

- Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

- Si tu ne le mérites pas, qui alors ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas habitué à être la personne à protéger. Il savait très bien se défendre et penser que cette femme qui faisait la moitié de sa carrure pouvait… Non, l'avait déjà sauvé ! Ce petit bout l'avait déjà sauvé plusieurs fois !

- Lily, il y a une différence entre défendre quelqu'un et aller à la mort. Si tu y vas, Voldemort ne cessera pas pour autant de me poursuivre. Je lui ai causé trop de pertes !

- Mais cela t'accorderait un sursis. Et pendant ce temps tu pourrais trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Il eut un petit rire.

- A ce que j'ai compris, la prophétie parlait d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts, et non d'un vulgaire Auror.

- Tu n'es pas un 'vulgaire auror', James !

- Peut être, mais c'est toi qui détient la clé de tout ça. Alors tu es plus important que n'importe qui…

- Il a raison, Lily, ajouta Sirius qui avait suivi la conversation.

James se souvenant de la présence de son ami s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui resta appuyée contre le mur.

- Mais je veux aider en attendant de découvrir cette mystérieuse arme.

- Peut être mais tu es précieuse alors fais attention à toi, insista Sirius.

- Et qui dit que cette arme n'existe pas déjà et que je ne fais que la trouver au détour d'une mission ?

- Peut être mais seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Elle se retourna vers où se tenait James quelques instants plus tôt.

- Il est retourné se coucher, je présume…

Elle baissa les yeux. James lui avait parlé, il semblait même lui avoir pardonné mais… Le pardon ne lui suffirait pas, elle voulait retrouver celui avec qui elle avait vécu dans la banlieue tranquille… Elle voulait tout simplement revoir l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse à contre cœur, sachant que c'était impossible.

Elle rechangea la couleur de ses cheveux, enfila sa cape et après un bref signe repartit chez elle. L'appartement que Sirius avait quitté pour s'installer au Square Grimmaud afin de veiller sur la convalescence de James, était affreusement triste sans lui.

Elle soupira en levant le visage vers le ciel. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été une jeune femme normale. Elle aurait continué ses études à Poudlard, serait sans doute sortie avec James… Elle pouffa. Il lui aurait brisé le cœur assurément, mais au moins elle connaîtrait la douceur de ses lèvres…

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis leur conversation avant qu'elle ne soit convoquée de nouveau au quartier général. Lily avait eu le temps de revivre la scène plusieurs fois, rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait la proximité du corps à demi nu de James. Il était si beau…

Elle franchit la porte du Square Grimmaud, accrocha son manteau tandis qu'un tableau caché sous une épaisse couverture, l'injuriait. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle pensait retrouver Sirius mais fut accueilli à la place par une jeune femme rousse, très certainement enceinte…

- Bonjour, vous devez être Lily Evans ?

- Oui, murmura celle-ci. Et vous êtes ?

- Molly Weasley !

- Enchantée.

- Moi aussi ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?!

- Non…

- Je trouve très courageux de votre part de vivre avec Sirius.

- Comment ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, il est très désordonné et puis c'est un séducteur… Bien que je doute qu'il ait tenté quoique ce soit avec vous…

- Qu'est ce qui vous faire dire ça ?

- Beaucoup de choses… Tenez mangez ça, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os, ajouta Molly pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Lily s'assit sur une chaise devant l'assiette que lui présentait la femme devant elle. Elle prit une bouchée et savoura. Avant d'avoir réalisé, elle avait tout fini. Brusquement deux petites têtes rousses apparurent, et fixèrent avec curiosité la nouvelle arrivée.

- Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas poli ! Et où est Percy ?

- Il s'est endormi !

- Veuillez les excusez, ce sont mes aînés. Ils sont un peu curieux.

- Ce n'est grave, répondit Lily.

Elle prit sa baguette afin de redonner leur vraie couleur à ses cheveux. Les deux enfants poussèrent un petit cri avant de demander :

- Tu es de notre famille ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je m'appelle Lily et…

Elle n'eut le temps de leur demander leur prénom qu'ils partaient en criant vers la porte qui se trouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Tonton James !!!

Lily se raidit. D'habitude, Dumbledore faisait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas… Elle baissa la tête vers son assiette vide, cherchant à se faire oublier.

- Lily, Albus doit nous attendre dans son bureau pour notre mission.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui tenait dans ses bras le plus jeune des deux garçonnets. Il lui souriait doucement. Elle se leva et le suivit dans les couloirs.

- Ah, vous voilà tous les deux !

- Oui, désolé, je suis arrivé un peu en retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il passa l'heure suivante à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire le soir même. Et surtout le but et les dangers de cette mission. Malgré toutes les informations importantes que le mage leur donnait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle était en équipe avec James et non avec Sirius. Elle avait pourtant demandé à ne travailler qu'avec le jeune homme.

En sortant tous les deux du bureau, elle ne put se retenir plus.

- Je suis désolée qu'il t'impose ma présence.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a imposé. C'est moi qui l'ai demandé.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle extrêmement surprise.

- Parce que je sais que tu seras apte à nous défendre si les choses venaient à tourner mal.

- Tu me fais confiance ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Oui.

Ce fut leur première mission ensemble mais pas la dernière. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle était de moins en moins avec Sirius et de plus en plus avec James.

Lily se redressa sur son lit. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit de transplanage dans le salon. Elle prit sa baguette prête à se défendre. Sirius était parti en mission depuis à peine dix minutes… Il était impossible qu'il soit déjà de retour et quand il rentrait il hurlait toujours pour la prévenir…

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, elle partit vers le salon pour y découvrir James qui regardait autour de lui.

- Que fais tu là ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je venais te chercher pour une petite mission de surveillance.

- Oh !

Elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit venu que pour le travail. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit pour elle uniquement.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, laisse moi me changer et j'arrive.

Dans sa chambre, elle enfila un pull et des chaussettes avant de le rejoindre dans le hall pour y mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle dissimula de nouveau la couleur de ses cheveux sous un sort et suivit à l'extérieur le jeune homme.

Il lui résuma la situation et ils commencèrent à surveiller une vieille femme soupçonnée de donner des renseignements sur les moldus aux mangemorts. Elle tenait un bar dans le centre de Londres et écoutait le plus possible les conversations.

- Viens, installons nous dans un coin.

Il posa sa main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce genre de petites attentions qu'il avait avec elle avant. Ils passèrent l'après midi tous les deux discutant de sujets neutres pour le cas où la tenancière les espionne.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect, conclua James en quittant le bar.

- Elle a quelques tics qui prouvent qu'elle n'est pas moldue… Et qu'elle ne les aime pas mais c'est vrai, rien qui pourrait la lier aux mangemorts.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Les rues se succédaient et ils approchaient inévitablement de leur but, pourtant elle ne trouvait pas le courage de l'inviter simplement à manger ou boire un verre. Il la suivit à l'intérieur l'observant se déshabiller.

- Tu as oublié tes cheveux…

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés avant de lancer le contre sort. Il lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu buvais quelque chose quand je suis arrivé ?

- Non.

James fondit alors sur elle pour transplaner tandis qu'un sort brisait le miroir au niveau de son épaule. En plus de la sensation de chute, vint s'ajouter celle du transplanage et l'atterrissage plutôt douloureux dans un coin d'herbe.

Le jeune homme était couché de tout son long sur la rouquine l'empêchant de respirer. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle l'appela puis le secoua légèrement avant de le retourner tant bien que mal sur le dos et d'ainsi se dégager.

Lily se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui toucha le visage cherchant en même temps une blessure ou quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de réaction de l'auror.

- James, s'il te plait ! Geignit elle. Répond moi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas maintenant !

- Lily…

Heureuse de l'entendre parler, et surtout prononcer son prénom, elle lui sauta au cou.

- Ma Lily, tu n'as rien ?

Elle se redressa émue.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser la question ! Pourquoi ne répondais tu pas ?!

- Parce que j'ai réalisé une chose…

- Quoi ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, la voyant penchée au dessus de lui.

- Qu'à un moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Et que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle timide.

Il se releva sur un coude, portant son visage à la hauteur de celui de la rouquine. De sa main libre, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue douce de Lily avant de hocher la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta.

- Mais Voldemort…

- Je t'aiderais à chercher l'arme qui le détruira, tous les deux nous la trouverons…

**FIN**


End file.
